Fuir du Cirque
by Madam Fiction
Summary: She still could't process what was happening, the cage was open, her guards had been knocked out, her purple eyes locked with the young man's before her, extending his hand he waited for her to grab it, "What are you doing?" she asked stunned. He just smirked "Well... didn't you want to get out of here? I'm giving you the chance, come with me..." She didn't need to think it twice.
1. What I most wish

**(Chapter Final Corrections: May 7th of 2013)**

**Hello! and welcome to this short little stor_y "Fuir du Cirque"_ I originally posted this one day Before New Year, and it became very visited. Right Now I'm Re-Uploading the chapters because when I started to write this story I had some grammar mistakes and some things that I wrote to complete a paragraph, so If you already read it, nothing changed at all, I just added some little lines, corrected some spell grammar and added more cheesy lines xD (Hey that's how I Roll)**

**Disclaimer: No RotG doesn't belongs to me, I'm just another Fangirl and a (Suddenly) unconscious Frostbite Shipper, circus Members and Le Cirque are My property **

**READ THIS AND WE'LL GET ALONG: I Must say that I like when people_ Read My Author Notes_, so show some respect cause there are these times that I say serious things and people go past my warnings or announcements (These Goes to What ever I post, Including One-Shots and Other story's).**

**BEFORE YOU READ: On Tooth's Act, the Song Playing is ****Csikos Post, go give it a watch, the damn tune it's so catchy (:  
**

* * *

The Moon

It was so beautiful; every night it shined over the dark scene behind it, and sometimes was accompanied by the little stars that sparkled brightly over the night. She felt that it always talked to her. That it whispered silent and lovely things to her. She loved it, the night… because it was so mysterious and beautiful that it made her want to be a part of it.

"Hey birdie! Get yourself ready, the show will start in ten minutes!"

But not like this.

Her amethyst eyes now started to burn, glaring down at the direction of the man that shouted. Her feathers started to stir, she hated when people and men on this place called her with such surnames.

Of course, she knew that she wasn't normal; all her body was covered in feathers of extravagant and beautiful green and blue colors. Her body was a bit normal, wide hips and tiny foot, with delicate small hands. Her 'hair' was a mix of blue and green feathers, and yellow ones adorned her covered ears. But the final touch of her extravagance was her wings. Strange and exotic purple-pinkish wings, the wings that besides of her feathers... made her life a living nightmare.

No wonder why her cage was somewhere secluded from everyone's places. She was something different, she was one of the reasons people came to the Circus.

Her hold of the grills became stronger, her forehead touching one bar. _She felt sick._ She wanted to get out of there. But no, she couldn't. Everyone was watching her; everyone got the orders to get an eye on her, to prevent her from escaping.

She was a freak, a Hybrid, the strange one, the bird, the fairy, the joke of this infernal place, the golden piece for this people to have success. If she escaped or disappeared… then the Circus was going to fall down in ruins.

They held her freedom, they kept her locked, and made her perform in this place, and she was trapped... forever.

"Oh, why the long face feathers?" that voice, oohh that poisonous and horrible voice

Her enraged glance meets the other female. Red hair tied with a silk kerchief, Arabian clothing of pink silk and golden chains hanging from the sides of her hips and her chest top. Her brown eyes glinted with evil glee.

"Still dreaming of getting out of here?" she crossed her arms, resting half of her weight on one side.

Her feathers stirred again. Her knuckles were now white.

"What do you want Nana?" her voice took an annoyed and dark tone.

"Oh, nothing nothing..." she got more close to her cage "just warning you that I don't want you to get all the spotlight and ruin my act the next week" when she finished the sentence, she got face to face with her.

"What do you mean?" now curiosity was in her voice

The Arabian smirked.

"Didn't you heard? Pitch Black is going to visit _Le Cirque_, and if an act gets all of his attention, he will buy it and take it all over the world, and HE is going to make it famous!"

She was facing the back of Nana, who was now spinning in her fantasy.

"And? What would you get with that?"

The girl stopped and gave her a dirty look like she had got offended.

"'What' you ask!? Fame, Money, A place in the world, a mark in History! For god's sake it's Pitch Black! The man of wonders, one of the most important people around the world, do you even know how much money he has?" the Arabian asked to her very baffled.

"A lot of money to buy his personal whores..."

Nana gasped at the words of the bird girl.

"H-how dare you!?"

"NANA! Stop messing with the Freak and get your lazy ass down here!" shouted a woman from other part of the camps

The Arabian girl gave a last angry glance at the bird girl and leaved with a 'Hmph' sound.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"Hey Thiana!"

The girl now looked at the new person that got near her cage.

An African man with tattoos of moon, suns and stars waved at her. His vestment was a pair of leather brown pants that had ropes at the end of them, some daggers and knifes attached to a belt and a red bandanna over his head.

"Hi Mkamba" she smiled

The guy leaned over the grills, his shoulder rested in the middle of them.

"Did you heard of the fun that we are going to have next week?" he asked playfully, smiling wider.

Thiana rolled her eyes.

"If you aren't talking about Black's act sponsor then no. Everyone is going to show their butts off and I don't see too much fun in that." she said getting up.

"Well I wasn't thinking about the sponsoring thing, my brother's think that is very stupid, BUT ohh just imagine how many acts are going to be ruined for it! Everyone is going to made 'adjustments' and Changes to their numbers, I swear that this visit from Bitch Black is going to leave us cracking" he said with glee and amusement.

Thiana laughed.

"Just one week my friend, one more week and we are going to have a lot of fun! Bets are opening up now darling and you can put your coins in here!" Said happily the man holding a little can of berries

"Oh no, you started already? Mkamba you know that one of these days..."

"Oh Thiana don't go Mother Hen over me 'M going to be fine! It's not like I'll die just making some bets…"

He waited a little and grabbed up two golden coins and tossed them to her.

Thiana smirked and started to play with the coins in her fingers.

"Okay, these ones are from...?" She asked teasing, looking at him expectantly

"The time that you said that big nosed Mumbo was going to fail at the cards trick, Ho! you were right that poor man got running around the center after the French fool set the guy's head on fire" both of them started to chuckle.

Everyone down in the camps were starting to move faster, the African noticing this started do go hill down.

"Whop! Got to go, it's show time!" He shouted from far now.

She glanced down at the figure of her friend, the hill where her cage was, was very small.

The view on the hill was a good one; every section of the big camp was glinting in her eyes. The clowns were putting their final makeup; The Spanish Tamers were adding extra fish for the lions. The Russian brothers were stretching, and making pirouettes. Nana and her sister were counting Rings and preparing the voile fabrics. On other side the bright lights of the torches illuminating the Carp's outside gave her a good look at the people; she could see all the families and children entering the big tent.

She loved the children. They were so innocent, so happy that one wanted to made a life just to make them smile and laugh.

The only good thing of this hellish life, were the children. They were worth every single day inside this place.

Her glance was moving to every family, when… she spotted someone.

_A Guy_

Blue hoodie with hood up, brown trousers with ropes attached on the legs, but what caught her attention was that he was barefooted. He got a staff that looked like the sheepherders used and it was resting in his shoulder.

She felt that he was looking at her, that the eyes behind that cape were piercing her soul and eating all her being. She couldn't break eye contact with him; she felt that if she looked somewhere else, he was going to keep looking at her.

He waved. That sudden move froze her. She didn't know what to do.

Was he waving at her? Was he making fun of her?

She waved back.

When he stopped, he looked like he was hesitating in something, the hood looked at the entrance and then at her. He signaled her, and tilted his head to the carp.

_'Are you in the show?'_

She nodded, a little puzzled over the sign language question.

He signaled him, then the entrance, and finally he gave her thumbs up while entering with the crowd of people.

Now that was strange... She got a mysterious spectator that it intrigued her. Who was that guy?

* * *

It was almost her turn, she waited in the back of the big tent, two clowns were at her sides watching her. Her hands were cuffed on her back, preventing her to make an attempt to escape. (Like she could…)

Applauses were heard from the inside of the carp. Mkamba got out of it, with daggers in hand. Pleased smile on his face.

"It's your turn my sweet friend, go and have fun!" He said assuring her

She nodded and looked at the entrance. She felt how the handcuffs were removed. Rubbing her wrist she glared at the men and entered inside.

The center was now changed, with different levels here and there, some placed near the seats of spectators, and others in the higher place of the place, and in the center was a pole.

The lights were off, and she could hear children screaming of surprise, she got the advantage of the darkness and got in her mere spot.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, our next act is one full of pure fun and wonder, you have to keep your eyes in our next performer, because we got her out of a tale book."

She rolled her eyes at that exaggeration, and got in pose.

"Let me present you to the adorable Toothiana!"

The light shined over her, she could hear the gasp and the amazed questions of the children

'Can you see her dad?' ,' is she a fairy?', 'Isn't she pretty momma?'

A smile crossed her lips; she opened her eyes, revealing amethyst eyes at the spectators. She tilted her head at one side, making her look innocent enough.

That was the signal.

She listened to the beat of the drums and the trumpets, and when those started to play. She changed her poses, in the first end of the trumpets she opened her big wings with her head looking up and body ready.

She started to dance, twirling and jumping in the center.

The firs level came, this one was a tube that had a ribbon on the edge, she flew and landed over it, not before grabbing the ribbon.

She started to make tricks with it, the thin tube of the platform was well placed and it supported very well all her weight, she made spins over it, and when the last one came, she flew to the next platform.

'Woas' and gasps were heard from the children as they saw her dancing at the rhythm of the song.

The opening played again, she made signs with her hands like she was surprised, and looked at her sides, like she was searching for something. The kids now laughed playfully at her movements, and watched how she moved at the third one.

It was like a hook that held the cage of a bird, and it was holding a little center. She stopped here and started to dance, her legs moved gracefully like a ballerina, making quick developps, and then she started to make Fouette Turns.

Her tail feathers started to flutter in the air.

She flew in a wooden base near a lot of children, the kids looked at her in awe, her ballet spins were delicate and every time she balanced her weight in her body, she waved hello at the kids.

The girls were the ones who most stared, the boys watched her with twinkling eyes.

Waving goodbye at them her last movement was a Gand Jeté, and she flew to the last level.

The post in the middle, she landed on the ground and started to make circles around it her making gymnastic jumps, she grabbed the post tightly and started to spin upwards, going higher and higher.

When the tune went to the last beat, she was now in the top of the post and made the finale pose.

A lot of clapping roared inside the Circus, her smile went wider she started to wave at people but mostly at the children, her eyes were scanning everywhere, her eyes shone more at the kids that were waving back, her purple eyes kept moving… until they spotted him.

The hood was down; and she could finally see him, the guy was gorgeous, snow white hair, handsome face, and icy blue eyes, but what startled her most… _was his smile_. Pearly White teeth were shining at her direction.

She couldn't help but blush. Now everyone vanished from the scene, it was just him and her. His clapping hands and smile were only for her. So she smiled back. Placing one hand on her chest, she bowed down.

Opening her wings on last time for people to admire them, she hovered up over the pole, and made her way to the back entrance. Not before giving him one last look.

* * *

Tonight was a success, like all the other ones before this.

The people in the circus were celebrating, everyone was on their respective camp, dancing and having fun.

Everyone except her, She was inside that cage...again.

Sighing, she rested her forehead in the bars, wishing that she was out of that cage. She wished that the people here didn't look at her like she was some kind of beast; she wanted them to at least accept her. Instead of sitting there, she wanted to feel the wind, the breeze of the night, she wanted to touch the clouds, fly near the stars. All she wanted was just one moment… one moment of freedom JUST one moment of normality… just one…and she was going to be happy.

"Well, for a cute and happy dancer, you look quite the prisoner in here"

The voice made her jump in surprise, it was deep and attractive, she didn't knew the holder of that voice, so she went to meet the eyes of her mysterious visitor.

Amethyst eyes meet Icy blue, and with that a blush went right at her cheeks.

The guy, the mysterious spectator, the handsome boy, **was here**. In front of her, right next to the cage. She didn't know what to do, nervousness started to creep inside of her, what was he doing here? (Wait did he said she was cute?)

Things started to ramble in her mind, but then she remembered that he said the word _prisoner_. Her look decayed; wings dropped down and feathers starting to look colorless.

"Well... What did you expected? I'm the only Freak here..."

The guy leaning with his shoulder over the bars, crossed his arms. A scowl went into his face; eyebrows furrowing in disappointment.

"_Freak_?" he echoed her words.

He got away from the bars and stood straight, crossed his arms and put an inspecting glance so suddenly on his face.

He started to look at her; his eyes went up and down, looking at every detail of her, he moved from left to right, trying to look at different sides of her. He even circled the cage. She looked at him confused, what was he doing? She couldn't answer her question when his angry scowl went into a mischievous smirk.

Innocence was painted over her; she didn't know what was happening. He smiled again, that smile that he gave her in the performance, white teeth showing and accompanying that… was a laugh.

His laugh sent shivers up and down her spine; it was a strange yet beautiful and warm laugh, filled with joy and amusement.

"You are the most normal person around here!" he said rising his arms. His mischievous face went back and he said straightly "Everyone down there are the REAL Freaks" he said pointing with his thumb down the hill.

Down in the camp, Phrases like _'who want's other_?!', people drinking and other ones doing stupid things were heard.

His words startled her, he said to her that she wasn't a Freak, he was saying to her that she was normal, that she wasn't any kind of animal, it made her feel happy. So she smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she insisted

He rolled his eyes.

"Because none of them had the capacity to make what you did"

"Dance on platforms and poles?" okay that was a stupid question, and she felt embarrassed.

The guy chuckled in amusement.

"Well besides that" she laughed lightly at that "Everything that you did was directed only at the kids! Every chance that you got you made them happy, it's Incredible that you are the only one that thinks straightly in here, after all…" he looked at the carpet, and then directed his gaze at the sky.

"This place is for kids to have fun Right?"

She was now amazed, he was right; everyone in the Circus only did their jobs to get paid, and have one or two other luxuries. They forgot what this place was for, and it appeared that only she was doing something correct.

"So don't think that what they say is true, the only monsters and freaks here are them… not you" his eyes shined.

"Thanks..."

"Jackson" he said pointing at him with his thumb "Jackson Frost"

Jackson, what a beautiful name.

"Thanks Jack that meant a lot to me" she said smiling softly

"Hey, no problem" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

Silence filled the air; it was a little awkward, but a good awkward one. (Without counting the things that were happening down)

Her glance went to the moon again; she grabbed the grills, and sighed, then looked at him again.

He was staring at her, his smile was a dreamy one, it looked funny on him, this stranger that she had met. Curiosity now went through her.

"Soo... Where are you from?" She asked

The guy blinked, remembering what he was doing, his face was one of embarrassment and his gaze went quickly from the girl to the moon. Taking a deep breath he answered.

"Well... I'm from far away" he said in a calm voice "I go everywhere where I want, with no responsibility, no one after me... for a long time it has been just me and the world"

His smile was a distant one, and his eyes decayed a little.

"Just me and the world" he said a little lower and sad, looking lost at her.

Her grip strengths and her eyes started to get a little cloudy_. He was free_; he could go where ever he wanted. He didn't have to stay pent-up from the world like her. How unfair, she wanted that, she really wanted that. It wasn't fair… It wasn't.

"How lucky you are..." She whispered

It seemed like he heard her, because now he went back with her. Wide eyes were directed at her.

"Why is that?"

Little tears started to roll down her cheeks. And she looked at him in disbelief

"Because you are free! You aren't held in one place, kept in a cage, or being mistreated by everyone! You can go everywhere..."

She started to sob, it wasn't fair, she really wanted that freedom. She wanted to go away from this place and fly far away, but she couldn't, she knew deep in her being that from the moment when she was captured she would never ever could be free anymore.

Cold fingers lifted up her chin, making her lock her eyes with Jack's. It felt strange; fingers aren't usually that cold; well it's not like she remembered how fingers felt, she didn't remember how _a touch felt like_, but his… was freezing.

"Hey... Don't cry" he held her cheek with his other freezing hand, making her shiver from the unusual coldness. He wept one tear with his thumb. She felt as if that tear was frozen. Her eyes glanced up to him. He was smiling warmly; and it made her heart race, she felt that she had to treasure that smile… she felt that it was only for her.

"Please never cry, tears don't go well with your pretty face" his voice was now soft.

She blushed; she placed one of her small hands over the one that was grabbing her cheek. An electrifying feeling traveled at all her being, making her heart accelerate more, she couldn't move the wings on her back, and she started to somehow feel naked at his touch. The temperature started to drop down, she could see her breath come in little puffs, she started to feel the cold that was eating slowly her body, she felt that her feathers were useless at this unnatural cold, but on her insides, she felt that she was melting.

She wanted that moment to last forever. Finally she met someone that looked at her like a normal person, someone who didn't laugh at her for being different.

"Okay yeh filthy rats! Time ta sleep, its freezing 'n 'ere! Tomorrow is goin' ta be 'nother big day!" Shouted the man in charge of the place

Both of them turned where the voice came, braking eye contact just to look at the now groaning camps and the lights that were turning off, Jack's expression was sad, and poor Toothiana's was far worst from that.

"So... I guess I should go" said the boy looking down, starting to remove his hand from her cheek. Taking this cold yet warming feeling away from her senses and body.

He turned around, ready to leave

"Wait!" but then he felt how someone grabbed his wrist.

He looked back, only to see Thiana holding his hand with a plea on her face.

She felt a little unsure of what she was going to say, she couldn't think properly, she didn't know what she was going to say, but somehow the words made their way out of her lips.

"When can I see you again?"

Jack was left startled, and froze at that moment, the sweet warmth that the Bird girl was irradiating made his heart race, and the desperate look and tone that she gave him made him think for a moment, _No one_ has ever asked to see him again. Heck he can barely remember the last time someone asked him to visit again.

He blinked, trying to get out from his trance, the camping area was now dark, leaving the two of them only with the tender light of the moon; he watched her one last time. Her face shone beautifully and her feathers looked very soft. He smiled distantly lost on her eyes; he wanted to see her again, his heart started to yarn at her presence, and it told him that he should stay forever by her side.

"Tomorrow…"

Her eyes lit up, sparkling in hope and happiness, a pink blush adorned her cheeks and an adorable smile made its presence on her lips. He was left breathless at this sight while his heart skipped a beat.

"Tomorrow… at the same time?" she asked with hope evident in her voice

"Tomorrow at the same time"

She gave him a goodbye smile. Making him blush…blue?

"See you tomorrow… Tooth"

She saw him disappear in the dark. Tooth huh? She liked it. She couldn't wait to see Jack again. Her eyes were trying to catch his figure, she was very distracted to notice her bareback… with her wings growing slowly again.

* * *

**Keep Going, this is only Chapter 1! (: (Leave a Review If yuh liked this chapter) Oh and do me a Favor, don't Follow this story since It's Already Finished,Thanks **

**~Ai Link**


	2. Is just one thing

**Okay guys... just 9 reviews?! D: c'mon! On the stats said that This had like 200 views, At least 10 would have sounded a little more good no? T^T**

**Well thanks to the people who reviewed they made my life soo hapy n-n! When I posted last chapter I was still writing this one, because the las one and this were in just one document. and I said.**

**"Oh god its too much..."**

**Anyways... I forgot to say that this is kind of AU'verish. I slipped in sweetness here and I couldn't stop and I started to Pall... No wonder this is called Rainbow Snowcone... *SHOT***

**Just to prevent you that I didn't like the end. I was getting out of ideas... so sorry if its kind of crappish. Well if there are some mistakes... later I'm going to fix 'em, and probably last chapters too...**

**Disclaimer: No... just no.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Since the day that he came across the circus, he got curious. He never went to one, people that visited the place said that it was amazing, that a lot of acts like Magicians, Tamers, Trapeze actors and clowns were performed inside that Tent, on this place where kids enjoyed everything that those people made.

People entered the carpet like it was a street, paying their ticket and going inside the Tent. He took a glance (near the entrance) to the camp site of the actors. Everyone was getting ready; he didn't got amazed at seeing them. They were normal people, doing their work, sure they were from different places, obviously he recognized very well the Spanish skin, the Russian accent, even the bad mood of an Arabian.

"Whop! Got to go, its show time!"

He spotted an African man, running down a hill to his camp, what was he doing there? Well… his question got answered when he spotted her.

Inside a cage, was a girl, a very beautiful one, her face had the shape of a heart, her eyes were scanning everywhere, what intrigued him was her body, all covered in green and blue feathers, the lightning of the torches gave him a little more of detail of this unique girl. Her hair consisted on, blue, green and teal feathers, and some yellow too.

He immediately was captivated; she was grabbing the bars as if she wanted to get out already. Her eyes moved quickly from here and there, until they stopped on him. He was glad that he had his hood up. He didn't want her to get scared, knowing that a stranger was staring at her. So to prove that she was indeed looking at him, he waved at her.

Her face was one of pure confusion. Like she was battling inside her mind something. Tilting her head she waved back.

Yup, her attention was only on him, he was now intrigued, she was inside a big red cage, with chains and a padlock. That meant just one thing. He glanced at the entrance, with people going inside like animals, and then at her. He pointed at her with his index, and tilted his head signaling the big Carp.

'_Are you in the show?'_

The girl already knowing his sign question nodded, making her hair feathers bounce in her head. He grinned, well for a constant traveler like him; he never in his life had seen people of her kind. So he knew that if he wanted to know about her, he had to enter the show, and wait for her to make an appearance.

He pointed at him, then at the entrance, and at the end he gave her thumbs up. He didn't have anything to lose, so he entered the place, passing unnoticed.

Inside was a big mess, people sitting here and there. Kids had popcorn and some were munching candies. Using his amazing infiltration techniques, he spotted a good place. And sat down.

The lights got down and the Ceremony Master began to talk.

The man was a little fat and chubby, his mustache was like the ones the mans in France had. His voice boomed around the place with that plastic megaphone.

Children now were getting exited, Jack… not too much.

Acts passed; The Russians made acrobatics in the Trapeze, making the children look reckless. The Spanish tamed the lions, making them do tricks and pass over rings in fire. The magician was a French man, and his assistant was chopped and disappeared from one box, The Africans where a little entertaining, they threw every kind of knife and breathed fire. The kids were a little scared.

Jack frowned, those things weren't appropriate for children.

The man's ended their act, and the lights got shut down. The kids screamed and squealed in surprise. Earning some chuckles from their parents.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, our next act is one full of pure fun and wonder, you have to keep your eyes in our next performer, because we got her out of a tale book." The voice of the ceremony master boomed over the place.

Now here he was exited.

"Let me present you to the adorable Toothiana!"

Lights turned on, just where she was. Legs crossed, left hand on her chest, and the other curved by her side, with her face looking down. The children were amazed when they saw the girl. Boys and girls started to stand in amazement; even some ones leaned on their seats, with their eyes full of wonder and mouths opened.

'_Look momma look!' , 'Oh my god she is so pretty' , 'Is that a Fairy dad?' , 'pretty pretty PRETTY!'_

Her head went up, and she opened her eyes, revealing beautiful amethyst gems. _Leaving Jack Breathless. _Tilting her head to her right side, she looked at everyone.

She looked adorable.

Music started to play, and her wings opened up.

She started to make ballet movements and some gymnastics on platforms that were around the Carp. All her attention was on the children; she smiled and laughed when she got near them, amazing them with her tricks. When she waved the kids waved back, but more energetically. Flying from here to there, the heads of the kids were changing places, trying not to lose any single movement that she made.

Her final movements were the fastest ones, spinning in the pole; her way up it was so sudden, that the music finished at the mere moment she made the final pose.

Everyone stood, and clapped hard, whistles and cheering resounded inside the Circus. Jack got up, pulled his hoodie down, and clapped too. THAT was amazing. And It really was the best act this place had.

Toothiana was looking everywhere waving back at people; her eyes sparkled a lot when her attention was directed at children. Then her eyes meted his.

He felt that Time stopped at that mere second. His Icy Blue shined at the attention that was only for him. He gave her his best smile, and continued to clap. A blush crept into her cheeks and she offered a smile too.

She bowed thanking every applause directed to her.

And she opened her wings; people now were admiring them, just the mere sight of her whole being…made him feel so lost and out of place. He saw how she hovered on the pole and made her way quickly to the back entrance… not before giving him a sweet smile… making his heart race so fast.

That Night he got a Friend, that night he knew someone different, That mere night his life changed, for good and forever. Because That night…

_He fell in Love._

* * *

For Tooth, the passing days were the best of her life; Jack visited her every night after the last show.

His company leaved her happy, she didn't feel alone anymore. Jack was so fun to be around, he was her new friend, and she was glad that she had met him. He told her a lot of things from his travels.

He told her about the big mountains of China, the flowery camps on Holland, the rivers of France, the mountains of sand in Egypt, the cold weather of Russia. He even told her about his hometown, his family and his sister. He told her of his condition, that he saved his sister from suffering a horrible death, that he died drowning instead of her, and was resurrected as an Ice spirit. Sure, he got the chance to see his sister again. But he kept his survival a secret.

He told her everything she wanted to know, and in exchange he knew more about her.

He knew that she had her feathers and wings when she lost her last baby tooth, that her parents were killed by a mysterious man, that when she managed to escape, the circus man took her for a prisoner and later made her perform.

Jack started to feel sorry for the poor bird girl, he wanted to help her, he wanted to do something for her. She was the first person who ever cared to share its time with him. With the little time that they spent on every night, his eyes were stuck on her heart-shaped face, on her body covered on feathers, her amethyst eyes, on her eyelashes, her hair of feathers... on her pinkish lips.

He felt strange things near this girl, he wanted to be the only one who could make her happy, he wanted to see her smile forever, he wanted to hear her laugh every chance that he got, everything about her was making him feel strange… but he liked it.

So, he knew what he could do for her, to make her happy… he had to give her what she most wished.

* * *

Today Jack decided that his visit was going to be early, he wanted to surprise her with the news that were going to make her very happy.

When he arrived at the circus camp, he expected everything calm or at least see people essay their acts.

_He didn't expect everyone in a rush._

Some people were decorating the big Tent, man and woman with decorations and stairs went from one place to another. The Ceremony master was shouting at them like a rabid dog.

"No! Yeh Idiot! 's on tae other side!"

The poor man who was receiving instructions from him was very mad, that his face was red from the courage.

Inside the Camp field every Performer was having a lot of trouble

"Bruce no! Not like dat! It is vrong!"

"Ack! Ovf corse it is like dis! Stop chouting at me like dat! Yu ful!"

The Russian acrobats were arguing on the highest spot of the training Trapeze. Hitting each other.

Amusement was written all over Jack's face when he saw both man fall from the platform, landing square on their faces over the sailcloth.

On other place, he saw the Spanish people, unable to control their animals.

"Roberto give me more Pescado! Estos Leones are starting to get muy rudos!" Shouted the woman at the mustache man who was searching desperately for the basket with fishes, the lions inside the cage started to roar in desperation, looking hungrily at the dark-haired woman.

The clowns were in their camp, one big box was in the center of the place, one man was pulling things out of the chest, and five more were looking approval from the things that the kneeling one was getting out.

The Arabians where in a rush too, the red-haired girl was hula dancing on a little platform with rings on her body, and every minute that passed, one was thrown at her. The last one missed, her face went red, and she stopped, making the rings on her body fall, all her rage was directed to the poor girl who was throwing the rings.

"Kimi! For the last time, YOU HAVE TO JUMP! I know there are a lot of rings, just jump higher I WANT MORE! It's not like we have a Lot of time!"

The little girl was looking frightened, in the mere edge of crying.

Just seeing the rabid girl shouting at the little one, made Jack want to punch her. He went elsewhere before his rage got all over him.

He was surprised when he saw that the Africans weren't doing anything, they were sleeping and one was sharpening a dagger.

Okay this was _the only_ normal thing that he came across since he put a feet in this place. And one question just entered his mid.

What was happening here?

He only knew that his answer was going to be provided only by Tooth, so he ran to the hill where her cage was, he got there so fast, he smiled in glee thinking the expression of the bird girl when he arrived by surprise near the cage, he even expected her to shout of sudden surprise.

But what he found leaved him speechless.

The girl was seated on a stool, fixing her hair feathers, grabbing little lints that were stuck on her blue ones; her wings were open, glinting a little with the sun. The feathers on her body shined, making the colors look soft.

One mirror was attached to the bars, and slightly all her attention was only on her reflection.

Jack couldn't help but only stare, a cold blue blush creeping in his face, his eyes went wide, God she looked gorgeous. He got even more stunned when he heard her... Singing.

**"Her soul will be a swan **

**Until She feels **

**The love of nobleman **

**Forever her soul will be a swan**

**Until She feels **

**The love of nobleman"**

Her voice reached a tone of pure sweetness as she singed. She looked adorable tilting her head to her sides, trying to look for more lints...

**"My princess's tears fall in the moon glade **

**The lake is afraid **

**The night shows the spell **

**Then I can feel my heart run into my chest"**

She got up from the stool, hands pressed on her chest, starting to spin slowly.

**"Now I know my quest **

**In the hell of the storm **

**I'll break her swan-form **

**So inside the waves **

**We will find our graves **

**But the warlock's curse will be broken"**

She started to tip-toe, arms moving delicately, her little ballet demonstration was entertaining Jack... A lot.

**"The Rothboart's curse will be broken"** her voice reached a higher pitch, and that tone went in different levels of 'ahs'

He kept watching her, he never got tired of that, he loved how her body moved when she danced; He loved how she smiled and laughed every time she was in his company. He loved when she looked happy and carefree inside her little prison. _He loved everything of her._

He enjoyed more this performance, her singing added more magic to her dance.

**"Our spirits will be free **

**Will fly **

**The sky **

**Over the green lake's trees"**

Her tone changed to a soft one, and her tempo a little slower, her turns became slow, spinning in one leg she sang the last part with her voice lowering a little.

**"Forever our spirits will be free **

**Will fly **

**The sky **

**Over the green lake's trees"**

She made her final pose, and Jack couldn't help it, _he clapped._

Tooth, was now aghast. Her face went pale, her body got a little tense and her feathers in surprise ruffled at hearing someone clap. Her eyes opened wide, and she quickly turned around to see who her spy was.

Her face went very red when she saw Jack with a big grin on his face.

"Jackson Frost what are you doing here?!" She squealed angry, face boiling with fists pressed on her sides, and her body inclining forward.

"Just came to pay you an early visit... Besides what an adorable spectacle you made, I didn't know that you sang so beautiful" he said grinning wider.

Tooth felt that her heart was going to kill her; she didn't expect to see Jack spying on her, very lest hearing her sing. She crossed her arms, and turned around, back facing at the boy.

"Hey! Don't be angry! I swear it wasn't my purpose, I was just walking by!" He said, running to the other side of the cage, grabbing the bars.

"Yeah sure, and was I born yesterday" she said making him face her back again.

He smirked; she looked cute when she was angry. He ran to the other side of the cage again.

"Oh! So you _don't believe me_?" He asked teasingly.

He grabbed the bars, and leaned over. The stare contest was on; her violet eyes were gleaming with rage, while Jack's were sparkling in a funny way. She looked incredulous and He amused.

She sighed knowing that she couldn't win, so she gave up and dropped down sitting with her legs crossed.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Her tone was one of annoyance.

"I already told you, besides I was going to give you a surprise..." Here her head went up and her eyes sparkled in wonder.

He got her where he wanted.

"But I guess it has to wait." He said shrugging his shoulders, eyes closed like he didn't care.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Curiosity and excitement crept in her voice. She loved surprises.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret!" He said playing

"Jack! Stop messing with me and tell me already" she said pouting.

He rubbed his chin, trying to look like he was thinking this really hard; his smirk was obviously evident in his face, it was kind of evil because when he opened his eyes… well…

"I'll tell you... With one condition" he raised one finger.

She hesitated a little, she felt that the guy was planning something, and she could feel that it wasn't going to be good. Of course, she just met him one week ago. But one week was enough to know him very well. He was a trickster, a man with a lot of surprises under the sleeve. His ideas sometimes were out of her limits, and his amusement was sometimes strange.

She didn't have anything to lose… so why not?

"Okay..."

His finger moved in a 'come here' way. She went expectantly, hoping it wasn't something incoherent.

"Tonight... _Perform for me_"

She processed his words; her poor senses got the message very quickly because now she was blushing mad, purple eyes gone wide in realization and pink lips forming a thin line.

Jack couldn't help but smile his wide cheeky grin. Eyes glinting with delight, he expected cute reactions like this. The poor girl looked lost, so he expected an outburst from her…

"WHAT?!" her voice rose to a pitch that she didn't knew she could reach.

Jack was laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Her Anger rose more.

"Jackson stop laughing!" she said covering her face, she felt very awkward, that request made her shy away, Just to know what a stupid surprise was, she had it to pay it in the most embarrassing way that existed.

The boy did so, but his grin was still there, he looked at her… in a strange way, she didn't knew that stare, his eyes were twinkling like the kids in the show, but it send her a message that she couldn't get. She was so lost in that stare, that she thought that she was dreaming.

"So… are you going to do it?" He asked calmly, his grin never leaving

"Well…" she wanted to know what kind of surprise he had prepared or her… but this price was… "Couldn't you just… I don't know ask other thing?" she asked distressed, her eyes looking elsewhere.

"Why?! I really love seeing you dance, it's not fair that all your attention is only for the kids!" he said pouting, crossing his arms.

"Jack you only had seen me perform Once!" she snapped, trying to put som reason on him and hoping that he would change his mind.

"That's not true…" he said in a low voice, a blue blush creeping in his cheeks.

She swore that she heard him. But she couldn't believe what he said, was she imagining things or something?

"W-what did you said?"

He mumbled again to her, she found his reaction very sweet.

"Jack speak louder, I can't hear you"

"I said that IT'S NOT TRUE!" his face was now blue

She felt silent, this was an awkward situation. Jack was particularly telling her that before visiting her, he went to the...show... and…

"S-so y-you…?"Face red, heart beating fast, she stuttered still in disbelief

"YES, every night before I come and spend time with you, I go to the last night show, and watch you! Happy?"

She was still confused, why? Didn't he just had enough with visiting her over the night? Why did he stayed to watch the show? Was he Jealous of the children?

His look was one of embarrassment, he was waiting, his eyes were posed on hers wanting to hear the answer to cross her lips.

"Well… I-"

"ATTENSHON! Ai want everyone 'n the center camp NOW!"

Both looked where the voice came, Jacks grip on the bars strengthened, freezing them; they heard someone starting to climb the hill. Both teens looked at each other in fear.

His gaze was begging her to answer right there. Before he had to hide and don't get caught.

She knew what she had to do...

Her look softened and she smiled at him… one lovely and sweet smile, that made Jack feel warm inside, he realized what that loving smile ment, he grinned madly, his eyes sparkled happily, he knew it ohh he knew it! He wanted to Shout and Cry in joy!

"Okay sha Fgrik It is mai tugrn tu get shu down thege" said the French man annoyed

Tooth's eye widened and went to look at the French Magician. He was holding the handcuffs and was looking for the key to open her cage.

Her eyes went back where Jack was… only to find him gone.

She sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she heard the lock get open, and the man removing the chains

Her head moved, looking confused at the man, who was looking at her disgusted. He raised the cuffs, making her know that he didn't have all day.

She sent him a glare, went near him... and got herself prepared to be cuffed.

* * *

The Ceremony master was in the middle of the camp field, looking very scary, he sent death glances at each actor, making them shift uncomfortably in their places. He cleared his throat and with a dark tone…

"Okae, so everyboady nows that TODAY Is the day!" Said fiercely the man.

His glaring eyes were scanning everyone around, he seemed satisfied at the silence that emanated from everyone

"I 'ave seen tha meyer part of yeh insolent fuls traying tah change yehr acts!" His voice rose to a tone of pure rage.

Every single actor flinched when the grave voice boomed.

"But sir! Is just to give Mr. Black a good impression, jus think abou-"

"Silence!"

Nana instantly shut up her mouth.

He grunted, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Ai don't care If Black chooses one of yeh, what Ai want is dhat evry bodie kips theire senses straight! FINE do whet ever yeh want, but if ei single act goes wrong..." He said darkly, rising one finger.

"Take fer sure that yeh are goin' _back_ to perform on streets!"

Everyone was silent. Eyes glaring insolently at the fat man.

"Is it clear?" He asked warily

Some nodded and grunted 'yes' were heard

"I said... IS IT CLEAR!?"

"YES" everyone shouted frightened.

"Very well dhen..." He said looking angrily at everyone

Silence filled the air, and everyone was looking from one person to another… awkwardly.

The ceremony master face palmed at the silliness of his people.

"Well what are yeh waiting for?! GO AND PREPARE!"

All the actors jumped and some yelped in surprise, now they started to move fast.

Tooth looked annoyed at the mere sight of everyone; it was as if someone had splashed water on an Aint hole, rolling her eyes she turned to make her way to other place that it weren't there. She bumped over the big belly of the Ceremony master.

Her look slowly went up, meeting the inspecting eyes of the man.

"Toothiana…" his glance tightened

She stood still.

Rubbing his chin and circling her, the man started to think.

"What teh do with yeh… what teh do…"

What to do? This man was mad, he was planning something and she didn't like his mysterious look.

He went three steps back. And made a rectangle with his fingers. Picturing her in one of his stupid ideas.

"Yes... Yes YES!" Ha clapped his hands, a mad glee was present in his face.

"Haha! Hey Thomps, I got it! I finally got it" His voice echoed around the camp, people stopped moving, and turned their attention to their way.

A small red-haired guy came running frantically, setting next to the fat man. Hands on his sides, and inspecting glance going up and down. A frown made its way through his face.

Looking back at the dark-haired guy, he asked grumping.

"Are you shure Toukens?"

"Completely! Birdy get your self ready, you are our closing act this day!"

She never had felt more doomed in her life...

* * *

Tonight, Le Cirque was the talk of everywhere. Knowing that Pitch Black was going to the near Circus ment that at least it was worth visiting the place.

The big red Tent was decorated with ribbons and lights of different colors, jars with Fireflies were hanging on each side of the entrance. The place looked like it was gotten out from a tale book.

Kids were bouncing in excitement, their curiosity made them look here and there, the glee and wonder were very present in the twinkling of their eyes.

Parents were trying to put still their children, the poor creatures were to exited that one thought that they ate too much candy and were having a Sugar Rush overload.

Jack was floating near the massive line of people, watching how colorful the Carp looked. He got this feeling that something big and important was going to happened, back in the camp the actors were dressed extravagantly. With very notable colors, and one that other stuff of silver and gold.

His glance went to the hill where Tooth's cage was, so he hovered near it.

"Tooth what is goi-?" he was cut in middle question when he noticed… that she wasn't inside the cage.

Panic crept inside him, she wasn't there, why wasn't she there? What did these Idiots had done to her?

The murmuring of the people started to increase a lot, their conversations and exited questions rang from down the hill.

'_Is it him?' 'No way HE IS HERE!' 'Impossible I thought it was only a rumor'_

A black Carriage was making its way through the people, its black horses looked evil and those red eyes didn't help it very much. Stopping at the entrance, the ceremony master got out from the Tent, face straight and looking a little nervous.

Jack felt bad… he knew that something was wrong here, something told him that he had to do something.

His eyes widened when he saw who got out of the carriage.

Pallid and straight face, molten scowl with nightmarish haunting eyes. Raven hair, with expensive and decent clothes to match. Stepping out of the carriage with a black cane, he stood still, looking powerful.

His golden eyes inspected the carp, and then they met with the Ceremony master.

"Mister Toukens…" he said half bowing

The look that Jack had was one of complete disbelief.

"Mr. Pitch Black… it is an honor to have you in this place"

_Pitch Black_, the cold blue blood on Jack's insides started to gain heat and boil. This was Pitch Black, or as his family loved to call him, the Boogeyman. The usurper of territory, the thief of dreams, the guy of corrupting wonders. This man made the life of his father a real living Nightmare.

"Yes sure, a lot of people say that…" he said bored

Jack started to scan the place, watching that there weren't any actors in the camp site. Where were they?.

"I hope that you enjoy our show sir"

Pitch uninterested looked up, his eyes widened when he spotted Jack, said boy was looking frantically everywhere, he kept looking more at a empty cage up on a hill. Oh he remembered that boy, and by the actions of his nervousness, he smirked.

"Well… I hope I can find the best in here" If Jack Frost was here looking for someone… then something Interesting was Indeed inside that Show.

* * *

**RAH! Crappy ending... I hate you T_T**

**I swear that I tend to make better ends... but its just that the Slut called "Inspiration" is leaving from my side D:**

**Probably the next chapter is going to be the last one... And I'm thinking in making a section of little Drabbles. I don't promise anything, but it's just only one idea. **

**Okay... making Tooth sing was the only option that I had in mind for Jacky to find. Haha poor guy his dreams will be full of chirping birds xD.**

**The lyrics are from Dark Moor's Swan Lake, why that song? BECAUSE I love the Music from that Ballet, Srsly Tchaikovsky was a big genius, and these guys ended raping my poor ears. so yahh...**

**I hope you enjoyed~! Happy New Year and stuff. Hope this year comes as the best! Please Review.**

**BYE!**


	3. Just one mere thing

**HI THERE~!** **guess who's back?!**

**Inspiration: I wonder...**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! How dare you go and leave me alone in times like this?!**

**Inspiration: Hey I told you so, you had to write before I went ou- *SLAP***

**Me: Oh shut it yu****h slut.**

**GAH! Guys REALLY!? 30 REVIEWS! ^^ NOW I can die Happy! *russian accent* Dis is the grreitest moment ovf mai Laif! i_i**

**Really thank you so much! Your comments made me squeal in the insides of pure joy. I was smiling like an Idiot on the New Years party at my uncle's house, my cousins just looked at me like 'The hell's wrong with yah?' each time that I looked at my Phone reading your Reviews. They even thought that I drank... srsly I HATE alcohol... SEE WHAT YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE?!**

**haha Joking Joking. Besides I read that people made comments about the Monkey King, Yah... I know him, I really wish to have the novels and books I REALLY DO... but my parents get very awkward every time we enter a library, Because I'm like *drooling*, and they like... 'can we go now?'. ****I know that bloody idiot from RotG Wiki (Srsly those Wiki Pages help a LOT)... and reading other comments made Mr. Ideas come to me like a slap in tah face. (No joking... literally he is right there... in the corner)**

**Well I'm glad that you like my AU idea... I mean someone had to do it right? The mayor part of the Frostbite Fics here are of them doing their work and thinking about their forbidden love...(yet I love those fics ^^) Sorry but no Guardians like North, Bunny or Sandy appearing here, It's just Frostbite fluff and Mr. Man with the Sack (yah we people in Mexico refer to him like that 'Eat your dinner or 'El Viejo del Costal' will get cha'... later you could see kids eating their food crying xD)here to ruin our little Lovebirds fantasy.**

**Amy-wills... thanks for the words, It made me feel a lot better, god People doing drawings or just referring to my fic?... I can Imagine that *dreamy mode ON* I swear that If I see just one picture of this, I'll die...**

**Well then, now that I stopped with my REALLY BIG A/N up here .-. Let's go down there ^^**

**Disclaimer: Seriously... if I did own RotG, the Voice actors of Tooth and Jack from the Latin dubbing would be professionals... and not the 'Popular' actors from the Novels that my mom likes to see... just... JUST NO! T_T**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Jack entered inside the circus with the extensive mass of people that this sickened place always had every night. He made his way inside, bumping and avoiding people. The light was more bright than the other days that he visited the place. The air smelled a lot like butter and it was very hot. The poor guy felt like he was going to melt inside this heating place.

Like usual, kids wanted sweets and popcorn, so the adults had to please their kids constant baffling need for candy. Their hungry eyes were on the crystal that held the corn stuff; some even drooled at the mere sight of the treats stand. Later people asked why the kids were too spoiled…

The guy felt as if the world was turning and turning so fast, torturing him with the only idea that Black was here to ruin everything in the colorful place. The big mass of people started to give him a sick feeling. Their conversations rang in his ears, making his head buzz in a throbbing and annoying tone. Pitch this, Mr. Black that, Sir. wonder the other. Jack wanted to shut them up by freezing the place.

Just thinking of Tooth being in here made him chill… a bit. He didn't want her to feel his confused rage.

He wanted to know what the Boogeyman was doing here, that lunatic had the most sadistic way to treat people; he was too greedy and prideful, he got what he wanted… in one way or another.

He remembered the day that the man arrived at their land, with uninterested eyes; he told them that the property was his. He never forgot all the battling that his father gave to that idiot to conserve what was of their mere right. The Beautiful land near his home town, a green and space full of life. The Judge was blinded by the gold and power that Black provided, and gave all the rights to the man. Making Jack and his family leave to the town and pass unjustly the land to the horrible man.

Since that day, he swore that in his life, when the opportunity came, he was going to steal something that the Boogeyman took interest in, and never ever gave it back in return.

The spectators started to seat, murmurs and talks, resounded inside the Carp. Black was nowhere to be find. That damn bastard knew very well how to hide in the shadows didn't he?

Light turned off. Kids cried in surprise. The light in the middle Turned over the Ceremony Master.

Jack knew… that this night something was going to happen.

* * *

Pitch Black sat on one of the most secluded places of the Circus, he didn't like to be spotted too easily and deal with people hovering over him. To start off… de didn't like this place at all, full of annoying children and parents that couldn't stop them from complaining.

The lights turned off, and his attention was placed on the Center, where Master Toukens started the presenting speech.

People clapped when the first act came.

Clowns.

He hated clowns. Too stupid and colorful, the mayor part of this act consisted in the fools to make themselves stupid, grabbing tiny tricycles or touching the trumpet. Juggling with oranges and making everyone laugh when one clown wasn't watching their partners. The act ended with the five clowns doing different tricks while they juggled with bowling pines.

Too simple… he didn't think that with those idiots he was going to gain more money.

The next one was a magician and his assistant. The French man put inside a box the assistant girl, he changed her form, putting her head where her foot were supposed to be. He put her the way she was, and later he started to make to normal and cliché things that Magicians did.

No way he wanted something like that…

He started to get bored by the time the Third act came, African people started to make tricks with fire as their opening, dancing with sticks burning madly. Two other man started to spar with swords, and in the half of it the dueling became more acrobatic.

Well this was some kind of entertaining, the Man had to accept, but something here was lacking, and he didn't want to have trouble with that.

Acts passed, The Russian brothers made great acrobatics, flying from here to there in the Trapeze doing 'mortal' pirouettes got him a little entertained. The Arabians where the next ones, girls with silk clothes started to dance in Voile Fabrics that started go up. And as a closing a red-haired girl started to hula dance with two rings, that later began to increase, when the las one got her, she started to spin, each ring flying to the other girls, as the last girl catched the last one, they posed and ended their act.

Not bad at all, this one was entertaining.

The next ones were the Spanish and their lions. The bronze-skinned couple made the lions were placed around the center ring in little seats, the woman made them stand in two legs and walk on an obstacle course. The man just gave them the food and put all the artefacts on the ceremony center. The kids couldn't get their eyes of the Lions, some were shaking in fear, mostly the girls, since they tought that the cats were going to eat them in a munch. Th boys just looked at them in awe, admiring the fur and big teeth that the felines had.

Pitch just stared at the cats, boredom present in his dull eyes, he didn't knew why he accepted to come to this place, sure discovering new things could afford more money and reputation in his whole life. But he really went down accepting Toukens request to visit the Circus.

Kids were starting to give him a headache, tha clapping of every single person made his head buzz in annoyance, the rotten smell of popcorn and the increasing heat of the place made him very VERY sick, he couldn't wait until all of this nonsense show ended for good, and he could return to his well reserved home so far away from this place.

Light's went out, and gasps ranged around the Carp.

"Now Lady's and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, for our final act we want to give you great amounts of fun and wonder! Keep your eyes really open because our last performer is a beautiful creature taken away from Firytales!"

Pitch's curiosity came suddenly, creature? Fairytale? Well if this 'creature' was worth the last act, then he had to pay a lot to attention to the show.

"Let me present you to our Sweet and Adorable Toothiana!"

The lights went on in a specific spot, and Pitch's eyes got wide on what he saw.

* * *

Jack was leaved breathless, his eyes were wide open in admiration and disbelief, a cold blush went around his face and his heart raced very fast.

In the middle of the Ceremony Center, Tooth was standing with her usual pose, but a lot in her was changed. Her feathers were now a creamy and pastel colors, pink, purple and green sparkled around her body with the light, her back tail feathers were a shade of blue night with white shinning spots. Her face looked more delicate and detailed with her lips now the color of blood red, the pinkish color that highlighted her eyes was more brilliant that it made her eyes look more bigger. Her hair was combined with a mixture of purple, red and teal, her yellow feather only made contrast with the other colors on her body.

She really looked like a Fairy dragged out from the books.

She tilted her head, like she always did in the shows every night, and opened her wings at the mere start of the music.

The pink wings shined more than before, she looked Very Beautiful, her eyes were concentrated in one mere spot, and when he realized where, he couldn't help but feel like he was dreaming, because her eyes and the smile, the lovely lovely smile that was adorning her face... was directed for him and only him.

* * *

Pitch Black couldn't help but only stare. The creature performing on the last act was indeed Unique. Exotic. Extravagant.

Her body covered in feathers of the most soft and hard colors. She resembled a bird, but had the anatomy of a teenage human girl. The wings... were far too exotic and incredible, they looked like the ones the Dragonfly's had.

A Hybrid girl... a Chimera a Bird Child.

Then something in his mind 'Clicked'

**(Flash Back)**

_'Let's make this fair, I will give you the stupid Music box of Punjam Hy Loo with one condition...' said the Man in brown Cloak, his towering figure made him feel unconformable, and the deep and poisoning voice didn't help either._

_Pitch thought for a moment, eyes closed slightly in a dramatic way._

_'What is it?' came out dryly his voice_

_A dark chuckle came from the cloak, he could swore that the eyes of this mysterious man shined down that cape._

_'Bring to me the Fairy Bird Child of Niǎogǔ, and take for sure that this-' he said holding a flower shaped piece of gold with a cord '-will be yours'_

_Thinking that for a moment, he hesitated, this strange man had on his power one of the most rare and desired things in the European Continent, rumors said that it's melody was one of the most beautiful and unique in the whole world, and not too many have heard it. If it was on his possession he could have more influences around the Countries for just possessing a rare object._

_But the condition was mere impossible... where in the world could he find a child that he didn't knew what it looked like?_

_'How does it look's like?'_

_'Think of a hummingbird, a rare and exotic bird, very hard to find in the mountains around __Punjam Hy Loo, with its wings resembling the ones of a Dragonfly, with the most delicate yet beautiful colors adorning its body, the last time that the Child was seen in here was 8 years ago, people say that a Circus took it as their prisoner... and no one has ever seen it again'_

_His eyes now had a glint of interest, and a malevolent smirk made its way across his face._

_'Well then...'_

_He didn't have anything to lose_

_'You have your self a deal... Mister...'_

_'Maharja '_

The laugh and 'woas' of the children inside the Tent brought him back from his mind, the girl danced and made gymnastic tricks on the platforms around the place. he noticed that her purple eyes were looking just in one direction every time that she opened them. Her movements were delicate yet fast. Her body postures were a little exaggerated, and her feathers ruffled once she stand here and there.

She made her way to the Pole in the middle. She made her way up and up, so fast that she was a mere multicolored blur. The music ended and she made her final pose, extending her wings and arms.

People stood up and clapped, whistles and roars rang inside the Circus.

The girl had the brightest smile in her face, her eyes twinkled in joy. She started to blow kisses and wave. Then her eyes stopped in one single place, and her smile was a rare one.

Pitch's eyes followed the gaze of the bird girl. And stopped in one single place. A boy with a Blue hoodie and a Stick, looking lost and dreamy up to the girl. Said girl blowed a kiss to him, and the boy turned purple.

Pitch couldn't help but smile with evil glee, these two kids here were a change in his life, and now having both of them here, just ment one thing for sure.

He couldn't wait to meet Master Toukens when the Circus close, because... he already made his decision, and he couldn't feel more pleased in his life.

* * *

Tooth couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jack's purple face, practically one's reaction would be like 'He can't breath!', but him being Jack, couldn't get more than an Amused look from the bird girl. She flew out from the Center to the back entrance, and before making her way out to get herself cuffed, she gave Jack a last glance and winked at him.

His reaction was instant, and he turned a shade deeper. She laughed at his reaction, and went outside.

The Clowns waited her to hover down, and placed the cuffs on her hands pressed on her back. The girl just smiled sadly and sighed. They started to walk, escorting her to the cage. Tooth noticed that they weren't going to the hill where the red prison stand. Instead they made their way to the office of the Ceremony Master, her eyes widened in horror, and her heart started to race in panic.

Why were they going there? What did she had done? What were they going to do to her?

One clown knocked at the door, the blue little rolling cottage moved slightly, with the echoing of heavy footsteps on their way to the door.

Opening the door, there stood in its frame the Ceremony Master who looked down expectantly at them.

"Here she is Sir, as you ordered"

"Very well dhen, thanks gentleman" said with a thick voice the Chubby man.

Tha clowns made their way out of their sight, Tooth looking back at them wondered of why she was there.

"Toothiana... Please pass"

She stood still, her feathers ruffling at the uncomfortable sound of the man's voice, without hesitating, she went inside the cottage.

Posters and trophies hanged here and there, a Desk was placed on the left corner from the entrance, with documents and little figurines on it. The walls had little lamps and one or two lit candles. Megaphones and whips were on the other corner of the room, placed on the wall like some kind of trophies. Little figurines of ballerinas, bears, Tigers and Clowns were on a stand next to the wall. Ribbons and laces were hanging on the other part of the wall.

They arrived at a little living room, with two blue cream couches, a little wooden table, and a lamp.

The Ceremony Master Sat on the nearest couch, sighing in exasperation, his yellow eyes landed on her and then darkened, wearing a frown, he said to her.

"From all the people an useless Idiots in tha place, I never thought that you were going to be the one..." his tone sounded... sad

She was confused, The one? For what? What did she have done? She felt like something was terribly wrong... but she couldn't place it, she felt that she was forgetting something very important.

"I had yeh for 8 yirs now... and I never thought that yeh were going to get out of my power..." he said punching the table in front of them.

She flinched when the slam resounded on the room.

"W-what a-are you t-talking About?" she asked, with her eyes very wide.

He looked immediately at her, his eyes burning in rage, and his fist getting very hard.

"That I lost the right to have you in this place!"

Tooth's eyes went wide, that ment that she was free? That she no longer had to stay in his infernal place? That she could get away from here and never ever return?

Or was it a lie?

She didn't knew what to say, she felt intrigued, what made the fat man change his mind and free her? Or did some one...?

"What d-do you m-mean?" her hope were up, maybe she was right... maybe she could finally go.

"He means, that I choose you my darling" said a voice with a very scary and dark tone.

Her feathers started to shake violently, and chills ran up and down from her spine.

A sinister chuckle resounded behind her, she could feel how fear started to crept in her being. She didn't knew that voice, and she didn't like it at all.

Turning slowly, her eyes met with the sinister strange.

She silently gasped when she recognized who the man was. His evil smirk was present, his ember eyes glinted very madly, he made pressure on his cane to support the little weight that he made on his inclination.

"You are the mere award of this place, Unique, Extravagant, Exotic, something that no one has ever seen before. One wonder on humanity my dearest girl."

"P-pitch B-black?" she couldn't help the stutter that came of her trembling voice

"The one and only, at your service" he said bowing mockingly

Then _she remembered_. Today was the day that this Idiot was coming. Today This Bastard was going to choose one act on this Stupid place for him to show it to the world. She one week ago, felt pity for the one that this man was going to choose. Because people said that the man made their lives a living nightmare only for him to gain money.

Now she felt doomed. She was the one that This Bastard chose to show to the world.

"W-why m-me?"

His smirk went wider. His pale fingers touched her chin, lifting her face, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"Because my darling, you worth a big fortune... but mostly of all..."

His eyes met with the Ceremony Master. Giving the fat man a victorious and evil look.

"You worth a Treasure"

* * *

Jack leaned on the post from the highest part of the Red Carp. His eyes looking at the little amount of people leaving the place. He saw how the kids laughed of pure joy, how their parents carryed them on their shoulders. His glance went from the people to the moon.

The moon, the one that 'saved' his life... The one that gave him another chance to live, but this time eternally. No matter the situation, he felt that the moon or the one that lived on it... was always hearing him.

Sighing, his eyes darted to the place where the red cage of Tooth was. Only to notice that... It wasn't there.

Eyes wide in Horror, he flew to the hill.

He landed roughly, on the mere spot where the cage was supposed to be, frantically he looked everywhere in that hill. From the trees that where near it, to the bushes that where on the other side of the hill.

He dropped his staff, his hands scratched deeply on his hair. Where was she? Where was Tooth? Where was his beautiful and lovely Tooth?

He didn't knew what was happening, today he saw his lovely girl dancing and singing inside the stupid cage, she promised to him that this show was only going to be for him, and then... she got snatched away from him. Sure she performed, she looked like a goddess, she looked how she should have looked if she was in a Fantasy, she made that fantasy only for him. But again, she disappeared... and now she wasn't where she was supposed to be...

God hated him a lot, what have he had done wrong to deserve this?

Sweet Tooth did her part, he knew it, now at the mere moment that he was going to give her the Surprise... it got ruined at the moment that he saw the missing Cage.

He looked down at the Camp site. Maybe those Idiots knew something.

Grabbing his Staff, and putting his hood, he flew to the camp.

* * *

The people in here were having their same night routine, drinking and having fun after the late night show.

Ha couldn't just walk in and say 'Uh Excuse me, do you know where Toothiana is?', basically everyone was going to throw him questions and menacing looks, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Circus people.

"Is it true?" asked a female voice, rage and annoyance present in her tone.

Jack's attention went to the conversation, spotting the Arabian girl and the Russian Brothers

"Is it tru vhat?" asked back one of the brothers, looking bored at one bottle of liquor

"That the Bird Freak was the one" said the girl with venom in her tone

Tooth? The one for what?

"Ahh... ya, ya..." both brothers rolled their eyes

"Nana, stop dhinking about it, it is alreadi done, ve can't du nothin' against it"

"YES WE CAN! It's not fair that The Hybrid was the one that Mr. Black choose!"

Jacks eyes widened in surprise at this.

Both Russian brothers looked at each other and shrugged. shaking their heads

"I mean, what does her act has that ours not?"

"Fast music? Multiple Platforms? A hybrid Bird-Girl dhat makes dhi audience mad?" Asked sarcastically the younger one.

"Stop saying that! Our act is better than the Freaks one! Juts wait till I see her, she will be a rusted chicken at-"

"No vonder vhy Master Toukens moved her cage, people hir sure are very insane!" both brothers laughed at that comment.

"RAHH! SHUT UP!" said the girl, stomping her feet on the ground, making her tantrum take a little of attention from others.

"Vell dhen... Iph yu sai soo..."

The girl gave the brothers one last look before storming off from their place.

"Arabians... later vhy people aksk vhy dhey are very moody..."

Jack followed the girl to her camp site, Nana muttered under her breath her face boiling of pure rage, her hair looked like it was going to be on fire in just a matter of seconds.

She went inside her tent, and started to change.

Then Jack had an Idea. With the little water that was here, he made a thin cap of ice cover his palm. And pressing it to his throat he started his plan.

"Stupid bird Freak, I swear that if it weren't for her stupid feathers she-"

"You want her to disappear... right?" asked Jack with a voice that sounded like a dark echo

The girl stopped, he could swore that she started to shiver.

"Who is there?"

"Who do you think? I'm a mere stranger, no one in particular"

"Sourth knock it off, if you are making another of your pran-"

"Don't you belive me?" he asked amused

The girl sounded terrorized, fear present in her tone.

"W-what do y-you want?"

He smirked, he got her where he wanted, he just needed to convince her.

"The same as you want... I want to get rid of that Bird"

Well, he only wanted to get her out of there, far away from Pitch and this people. He never EVER in his life would dare to do something to his sweet Tooth.

"And why would you want that?" she asked, interested now.

"Well for her to disappear from this place, for everyone of you to get the right credit that you deserve, Just think about it... If she disappears, maybe Black would chose you"

Silence.

The girl hesitated for a moment, maybe this was the right thing to do, maybe if that freak disappeared she would gain the reputation that was merely right and well deserved for her and her friends.

She smirked.

"Well then Mister... just tell me what I have to do" she couldn't wait for the moment to see the Bird disappear.

"I need your help to look for her cage...before the sun rises"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**GAAAHHH! DRAMATIC END! Now that's what I'm talking about~! yup! I love completely those endings.**

**Haha! This chapter took me HOURS! I didn't know what to write, my poor mind started to run out of ideas... and well yeah, I got distracted writhing other fic on my phone .-.**

**Buut~! I never EVER forgot about the incompleteness from thin one so, i put hands on work and started to write!**

**Maybe MAYBE! Soon this will end... like one or two chapters more, and then I'm free! **

**Now that I beat another personal record I'm going to sleep! I mean Srsly I PASSED FROM 3 CHAPTERS! Le Gasp!**

**Haha, sure now Me ire a la Meme P:. Leave reviews guys! and soon you'll have your next chapter!**

**Night Night! **


	4. Freedom

**... HI? .-.**

**Okay... I must say... SORRY! D:**

**I AM VERY SORRY! I know that I made you people wait for TOO LONG! But UGH, life is starting to be a Slitch RIGHT NOW. Exams, and school crap like that, and my mother and her big sermons, right now my other side is saying with sarcasm "Way to Start the year Ai" -_-.  
**

**Besides of my personal life, I didn't have too much time to write, because Father Time started to play his little sick game of "Guess when" on me T_T. But My poor mind NEVER EVER did forget of my precious Story, Every time a Review was posted on my E-mail I was like... "RAH! I HAVE TO CONTINUE! D:" I don't like to keep people waiting, and I hate when people makes me wait XD. **

**And guess what?! (Suspense Sound) I GOT THEM! Finally, I Got the "Guardians of Childhood" novels! I was very happy when I bought them, I already finished them... and I can't help but say... WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT!? Srsly the next novel it's Up until September 3! D: what the hell am I going to do until it's that friggin date!? I mean... GUYS in the next book maybe Jack will appear, and I saw a Concept art of Novel!Jack and-and-and I Drooled over the design *_*, He looks a little more older, but hot at the same time ^^ *SHOT***

**If you noticed I changed My Pen-Name, and if you got confused at first or got the impression of... "Who the heck is that?" well, sorry, I started to dislike my other name, (but don't worry I will be Forever Airym) so I decided to change it to another more... serious? I dunno, I liked this one P:**

**Yup, im Mexican :B, one of the not brightest persons around the world, but definitely one from the best country making Tacos (:, some Spanish speakers are reading this, and one told me that I write very well in english even if i'm not a native English Speaker... Well the truth is that is fun to write and I practice my English and learn new things. Besides that is the other way to publish my ideas, because when I write in spanish... it gives (sometimes) a strange feeling to me...**

**I guess this one is a little short... again sorry, I didn't have all the time to write, and I can barely remember the fragments of my ideas T_T**

**Okay, I'll shush right now... it's SHOW TIME (haha get it? This is a circus... and well... *BANG*)**

**Disclaimer: *shigh* do I have to say it? is very obvious... don't you agree? Just... JUST NO T_T!**

* * *

Tonight it was dark, Tonight it was late, Tonight _it was cold_. Everyone in the Circus camp knew that very well. The cold air was completely unbearable, it sent shivers down your spine, those annoying shivers that kept coming every three or four minutes, those ones that one couldn't help. Actors started to feel very cold, and cursed at the weather for being the bipolar thing that it was.

Jack, taking offense by this, made some of the cursing ones slip on their way. He had to bit his constant chuckles and laugh and make it the most silent possible for no one to spot him, it was so hilarious to see the clowns and the Russians slip and land on their butts or on their faces. Some drunken man's where baffling nonsense things and curses about Old Man Winter and his stupid mischief for torturing them in the cold of that silent night.

Jack just frowned, he _hated_ that Nickname, I mean… Come on! Yeah sure, he was the Damn Spirit of Winter... heck HE was the Season itself, he really didn't understand what was with people and their stupid imagination to give some one a nickname, Father Frost, Old man Winter... He wasn't THAT old, did people thought that the cold and freezing weathers was his entire fault?(and that he looked like an Grumpy Ol' man?) Sure some times were, others no, nature had to make its job, he was like… the other one.

He sat on one of the trees branches, Staff in hand and left leg dangling next to it. His gaze went from the stupid mans and their rubbish baffling, to the Blue Cottage that was isolated from the rest of the camp. The lights were on, and he could see two shadows, a fat one… and a darker one. His eyes spotted the Red-haired Arabian, hanging from the nearest window. The little light that radiated from inside the room shined a little on her face.

Jack just waited.

Nana did her best, trying to not be spotted; Master Toukens and Pitch Black were having a conversation, both of them with a cup of wine, Black was seated in the couch, with his arms open, holding the cup with his left and the right hanging on the back of the couch, Toukens had the worst look that she had ever seen on the man's face, he looked like he lost everything in the world, his eyes were a shade more darker, his nose narrowed, it looked like it was on fire.

Pitch kept talking, with a pleased mock on his face and his eyes closed delicately, until he stopped.

Someone was knocking on the door, she hardly catch the voice of Toukens, giving permission to the one who knocked. The Spanish couple entered the room, both of them rubbing their hands or arms to gain some warmth, the ceremony master made them talk. The couple started to say some things that she could barely understand. She could only catch the words 'Cage' 'Toothina' and 'Guard change'.

Her eyes widened, and she dropped as fast as she could from the window, and started to run to the trees that were near the campsite, her legs carried her to the dark place, she couldn't wait till she told the Stranger about this, she was sure that he would make for real all of her wishes, she wanted to see the girl gone, GONE for ever and ever, she wanted the attention that only people gave to the Hybrid Girl, she wanted that her people gained some recognition for their work.

She could already imagine her and her sisters, traveling around the world and meeting important people, making special presentations and shows for higher class persons, heck they could even gave a Show to Kings and Queens on the vast lands o Europe, all of their dreams and shining future was going to be only provided by Pitch Black, but she knew that to gain it she had to get Rid of the Bird first.

She arrived at the edge of the Tree forest, glancing and turning from here to there, her evil smile was present and the glee that sparkled on her eyes started to grow more.

"Mister?! Mister are you here?!" Nana started to call the mysterious stranger.

Cold wind brushed at her, she trembled at the touch of the cold air, her breath started to show in little puffs, and she could feel how her nose and feet were starting to freeze.

"Yes, I'm still here" echoed from the Trees.

Her glance was directed to the dark and cold forest, watching how the leaves and branches were covered in frost and some snow patterns, her Brown orbs stopped and stared at the shining white ones that were in one of the nearest branches. Little breath puffs could be seen every time the mysterious Stranger breathed.

Jack stared at her blankly, the girl looked like he spotted a ghost or some kind of spirit, her bronze skin started to lose color, and her eyes were wide.

"What did you find?" he asked irritated, her shocked eyes blinked for a moment and then she answered a little unsure.

"W-well, Master Toukens has sent some of the People to Guard her cage, right now Fuentes and his wife ended their turn… they are sending another Actors to protect it" she answered crossing her arms, trying to look authoritative, she stretched a little and make herself look a little taller.

Jack reacted instantly, standing on the branch and casted his eyes to the camp site, he spotted the Spanish couple instantly, while they were warming their selves brushing their hands on their arms, he saw how they talked to two of the biggest and strong Clowns that the circus had.

"I guess you should wait and see who's going to take their place" said the Arabian, looking back too.

The wind whooshed, and the temperature dropped a little more, making her tremble in cold. When she looked back at the Branch, the white eyes and Puff clouds were gone. She started to look around her, her eyes landing from one tree to another, she knew that her part was done; she really knew that she did the best at telling this stranger the whereabouts of the Bird Girl, she was happy because that Freak was no longer going to be the Star and Spotlight of this place, she was happy, because… she knew that she was never, ever going to see her gain.

"Tomorrow… maybe you will have what you want" those were the last words that she ever heard from the Strange Man.

* * *

Jack followed the Clowns, to the most reserved and isolated parts of the land where the Red Colored Carp was placed. Near the place was a Big Forest, full of tall Pine Trees and one than another hill. The animals could be heard near the bushes and trees. Some Fog was present in the air, and the other sound that resounded in the path of the forest was the steps and annoyed talk of the two clowns.

"I can't belive this, we have to give some of our precious time to guard a stupid Freak" said the tall one.

"Ah shut up! Remember what master Toukens said, we have to prevent someone from stealing her"

The other man rolled his eyes. The lantern that he was holding gave a little o light to their path.

"Yeah sure like some idiot in the middle of the night is going to do it" said sarcastically the first one

Jack just smirked at the clumsiness of this pair of Idiots.

_They didn't know how right they were._

* * *

Tooth trembled of cold and sadness, lying in a fetal position, with her arms embracing her waist. She felt how her body started to freeze at these temperature of the night. The rustling wind whispered to her its silent grief, the sounds of the forest mocked her, reminding her that even if she was far away from the Circus, she was and will remain a Prisoner on the world.

She couldn't see the moon, the tall pines blocked the big circle that always adorned her lonely nights, little fragments of white light hardly made their way through the carvings of the thick pine leaves. There was some fog, there were little fireflies glinting on some places. The constant sounds of animals made their way onto the darkness.

She was left alone, on one of the most deepest of the corners on the forest.

Never in her life did she felt more damned, she wanted to die in that mere spot. Time was dead, time was gone. She knew that when the morning sun started to rise... her life was going to end.

Pitch Black was going to exploit her.

The sounds of steps were starting to approach at her, the muffled words from the conversation of two people made hardly its way to her ears. Right now the world was a distant illusion, a mere blur, something that was dying outside of her cage. She could never go out and see it. She was doomed to stay on a cage, and be a prisoner... forever.

Little droplets of salty water started to made their from her Amethyst eyes, the voices sounded like whispers, but she could hear a glint of sick fun on the distant voices. Then she heard laughs.

Her body started to tremble more, her feathers ruffled, she didn't know how because some minute ago she couldn't feel them.

"Oh look at her! She looks like a tiny little bird!" said one

"A little, little useless bird, why can't you go you freak?" asked one with a mocking tone

She could barely hear them, but their words pierced slowly on her ears, the water droplets started to fall more and more, she felt how her chest was tightening slowly, aching more and more.

Both man started to laugh, those booming laughs were full of mockery and mad amusement.

_'Freak' 'Monster!' 'Bird' 'Useless!'_

She wanted to disappear.

_'You are the mere award of this place'_

She wanted to die in that mere spot. She wished that in one moment or another, the shadows could come to life, and eat or absorb her onto nothingness.

_'Unique, Extravagant, Exotic, something that no one has ever seen before'_

Pitch Black was indeed the ticket to her doom. She knew that once on his side and under his power... her dreams of freedom were going to disappear and remain crushed forever. The mad man was going force her to perform on different parts of the world, showing her to millions and millions of greedy people on the higher communities and ranks.

_'One wonder on humanity my dearest girl'_

She was going to be the joke of the millenium, with lots and lots of hungry and hawking eyes on her, the ambitious people were going to made things to her, the greedy ones were going to pay just to make her look like a fool.

She started to tremble, she never in her life felt like this, she wanted the world to end, she wanted something... just a little thing to save her.

_'You worth a Treasure'_

Why? she didn't understand, she could never understand, why did she had to be like that? Why was the world so cruel towards her? She never wanted to be like that, all her normality was gone the day that her last tooth fell.

_'You worth a Treasure'_

Her feathers and wings were her only curse, for her she was going to suffer forever.

"Just look at you!"

She felt pity for her self...

"You are ment to be like this forever"

Jack was very lucky... She wished that at least she could have said good-bye to him...

"Kept up in a cage for the Rest of your Damned Life!"

She felt it...

She felt how those last words pierced through her like an arrow. Her heart started to ache more and more, her salty tears felt more heavy and went down her cheeks faster and faster.

Sobs, silent sobs were the only sound that she could manage to make. Her feathers ruffling over her body, and her wings silently twitching.

The mens laughed louder and louder, maniacal and with evil glee.

Pitch Black. It was all his fault. Why in the damned hell did he choose her? Why did she had that others not? Being different didn't mean that the others lost their opportunities too. Just for being different she was going to suffer forever.

Black was Mad.

She wanted this to stop, she wanted them to shut up, she wanted silence.

Her sobs were a little louder, she felt how the temperature dropped drastically, how the wind whistled violently and more coldly.

Then she heard it.

She heard the sound of fist punching some one, grunting 'hmps' followed the sound. She heard the sound of two bodies collide to the ground with a big 'thump', the wind calmed a little, now the sound that it made was that one of a little whine.

She froze.

She could hear clearly another sound, it was like crystal, cracking silently and slowly, she felt how she made herself get up slowly, shivers started to go up and down her spine, then... another sound rang on the air.

The one of cracking metal.

Her feathers ruffled more and more, and her wings closed, twitched a little.

The sound of metal clanging on the ground made her turn slowly in fear, and face the one who was braking in the cage.

Her eyes widened in shock and surprise when she was Jack, the guy was with a shocked look down to the bars, his face was one that children had when they were caught. His Icy-blue eyes landed on hers immediately giving her a sheepish look, then down to the bars, then back at her and again to the bars, realising his silly reaction slowly his blue orbs landed again on hers, he smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head closing his eyes.

"_Surprise_?"

The tears on her cheek started to cease, and her sobs were a little quiet. Slowly she made her way to one side of the cage, and saw both laughing mans on the floor, her eyes then went to the hole that was made in the middle of the broken bars, her eyes narrowed, and then her look changed to one of pure confusion.

Jack laughed amused at her cute reaction, extending his hand he looked expectantly at her.

She still couldn't process what was happening, the cage was open, her guards had been knocked out, Jack had broken up on her little prison like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Her purple eyes were locked with the young man's before her, who was extending his hand, waiting for her to grab it.

"What are you doing?" she asked stunned

He just smirked.

"Well... didn't you want to get out of here? You always told me how you wished and longed for freedom, I want to give it to you" her look was one of disbelief

Both of their eyes were locked at each other's, Jack's look softened, he gave her the smile that was always and only for her.

"Can't you see? I'm giving you the chance to be free, we could go where ever you want, I can show you everywhere I have gone, the wonders of this world, It'll be just you and me..." that last part was said in a softer tone, with his eyes lost on her.

Those words and that tone leaved her stunned, and made her heart start to race very faster.

_'For a long time it has been just me and the world...'_ his words from, the first day that they met resounded in her head

He was making a favor for both, for her to finally have what she most wished, and for him to not be alone anymore.

"Come with me..." he pleaded with a whispering voice

She didn't need to think it twice.

Her broken face was replaced with one of pure joy, Instead of grabbing his hand, she leaned on... and hugged him.

Tha action was so sudden that it surprised Jack, a little cry of surprise left from his lips and made both of them collide on the ground.

Tooth hugging him so dearly.

The boy's heart raced like a horse, His cheeks went a tone of bright blue and his eyes were one of shock.

He recovered from the sudden reaction, and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" whispered sweetly Tooth

Jack just hugged her more tightly, his sweet and happy grin couldn't have gone more wider.

* * *

Pitch Black couldn't wait any longer.

Surely soon he was going to get his treasure.

He could already hear the sweet sound from the music box of Punjam Hy Loo, the beautiful flower-carved golden box. He could imagine the popularity and money he could do with it. His rank would go higher and higher, once he got the box, he would pleasantly kill 'Maharja'.

He would get the box, his bird girl and all the way on to the Higher ranks on society.

Master Toukens was sleeping on his desk, the dim light reflecting on him.

Pitch's pleased look went from the man to the near window... it was almost time for him to left.

His relaxed position was drastically changed when the door started to bang in such a rush.

The Ceremony master woke up quickly at the sound of fist colliding with wood.

The bangs were more louder and louder, and the fat man starting to despair, went at a fast pace to the door.

When he opened the crafted piece of wood, he gave the one who was interrupting his sweet slumber a menacing and dirty look, only to be swept away by a punch to the face.

The fat man collided on the floor, making the Cottage move a little.

"Master Toukens!" gasped one man of pure shock

Toukens just rubbed his face, a scowl present on his face, his eyes dark and menacing at the man before him.

"Whit dhe Hell was Dat FOR!?" snapped Toukens

"I-im very sorry sir! I Swear I didn't mean to-!"

"SHUT IT!"

The man stood up, holding a palm on mid-air.

His angry glance went to the man before him, to the other one outside the Cottage, a nervous and worried look present on his face.

"What is it?"

"Some one broke in sir"

Silence filled the air

Pitch was left silent at the words from the man on the door, Marter Toukens just looked at him with a dark seriousness planted on his face.

"What de yah min 'Broke in'?"

The man just wet his lips, a scared look on his face.

"Some one knocked us sir... and she was gone"

Pitch's eyes now were wide, panic started to rise inside him.

"Gone...as?"

"Toothiana is gone sir... some one has stolen her"

* * *

**Srsly... why do I tend to make End's like this?**

**I guess Cliff hangers are one way to leave people like. "THE HELL YOU STOPPED THERE?!" xD**

**haha sorry PX**

**YAY! Chaps 4! *victory dance* and certainly next one is surely THA LAST ONE!**

**Review, Pick this as A Favorite, Follow me, what ever you can do show me that you liked this very much! ****Because I have in mind making a little drabble section, and well... my first try at a M rated one O:**

**It will take me a while to start and finish the last chapter, soo I dunno when I will post it, so be ready for it, because maybe it will be one of the greatest and fluffy ones!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. With You

**Hellou People! How are we doing? Did yah miss me? ^^**

**Inspiration: Who in hell would miss you?**

**Me: … SHADDUP yah Slitch!**

**Haha, well it's Been A While… and certainly, it was very hard to get this baby here very well done i_i, I tortured my mind to get some Ideas and finish this Story, because I can't stand it anymore! If inspiration had a frigging physical form, take for sure that I would Already killed the little hugger…**

**Yup guys! This is indeed the Final chapter, I Have some more things to say… But those will be at the bottom of this chaps.**

**I'll let you people die and cry with the seriousness and fluff(At the end) that I put in here.**

**Disclaimer: you know… I swear that I passed through this… you guys ALREADY KNOW IT! So NO I OWN NOTHING (besides of the story) just… JUST NO!**

**Enjoy this as you have never enjoyed anything .3.**

* * *

Have you ever felt at some point in your life, like someone has thrown a rock at you? That when at the right moment that the solid piece of earth has made contact to you, you feel pain?

It always hurts at the beginning, everything inside you starts to boil, all you want to do is find the Idiot that threw the damned piece of granite and give him (or her) a big piece of your mind. You want to know the reasons that took him (or her) to throw the rock at you. You want to drain all your rage on that Ignorant… and when you do it… then what?

You just keep going with your life like nothing happened.

But things could go different if some circumstances changed; what if instead of a rock, someone threw at you Jewel? Your mind could make its quick process when you lose your mind in the shiny piece of combined substances. No matter what, you would never _ever_ give it back at the one who threw it at you, because now _it's yours. _Because now you can make a lot of things with the shiny object, with this little piece of crystal you could gain everything that you wanted.

And then, there it comes a moment when you are finally going to take its advantages, someone comes in the middle of nowhere and _steals it_.

You feel like everyone in the whole world starts to throw at you thousands and thousands of rocks, each one hurting more than the first, every time their size is increasing, and besides of hurting you… they start to shatter you from the insides like glass, trying to make you open your eyes at the only truth that is so Bitter and Sour.

All the things that you could have obtained in your future and the richness that the little gem would have provided you… are Gone… Forever; You feel like the world is going to end, what you most want is recover from your shock… surpass that sour and bitter moment… and then…

Kill and torture the one that stole the precious thing away from you.

Pitch Black felt like that, like someone just threw the first rock, and leaved him at the beginning of a strange and rare Shock. His blank face was straight as a wall, his eyes had a dark shade of disbelief, and his mind couldn't run clear. It felt like everything just stopped, that all the things that surrounded them froze in that strange and uncomfortable moment.

The cottage was completely silent since the Words 'Toothiana' and 'Stolen' ran inside the room. Master Toukens' eyes were wide and round like plates and his mouth was hanging open of pure shock. The two men were still at the entrance of the Cottage; fear was very well planted on their faces. Cold air started to enter the place, sending silent shivers to the men's at the edge of the door, Toukens' face straightened and got a shade of pure evilness and rage, it looked dark and menacing, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, the man spoke slowly with a little of poison in his voice.

"Whet dit yeh said?"

Both man were trembling now, eyes big in fear, and heart hammering loudly on their ears.

"Th-tha-at someone s-toled he-her!"

The Ceremony Master moved slowly and menacingly at both of his employees, each step taken made the man go backwards and flinch at the exaggerated boot contact with the floor.

"And mei I ask how it is dhat possible?"

Both man turned and gave each other a look of desperation, the one near the door gulped of nervousness, his knees were trembling, and his palms were starting to sweat.

"W-wel… y-you s-see…" the man on the back said, moving his eyes on different spots.

"Yes…?"

"Someone came… a-and knocked us d-down…"

Master Toukens was now a big Bulky shadow, glancing down at the trembling man , they could swore that his eyes turned to a sadist shade of red somehow… That look traumatized them, everyone around the place tried to avoid that look for their own sake… but it seemed that today was their damned lucky day.

"Yeh know why every thrie hours I changed guards… right?" he asked… with a scary whisper on the edge of his voice

"O-of-Course! But S-sir-!"

"SILENCE!"

The morning sun started to raise, its first rays shining on the horizon, the sky was barely a shade of purple, orange-red and pale blue were starting its course. The cold wind blew on the place, making a whining sound on its surrounding.

Pitch, was still staring blankly at the little spectacle showing right before his eyes.

The Bird Girl was gone. Someone stole the Jewel that was going to raise him to the top. The Box of Punjam Hy Loo was lost now; the Richness that Toothiana would provide him was gone forever.

His state of shock vanished, and was replaced with Rage and Wrath. His fist clenching on his cane made his knuckles go white, his teeth were gritted and no matter how much he made more pressure on them, his anger was not gone.

Toukens was still shouting and baffling a lot of curses and things to the man on the other side of the door. He wanted to set the place on fire, he wanted the people in this stupid place to burn on his rage.

Who would ever do such a thing!? Who en Hell's cursed bottom would ever…?

His eyes now changed form.

"I swvear that if both of yeh weren' sou stupid Id-"

"Enough"

The three man glanced back, their eyes making contact with Pitch's ember eyes.

Silence

"I want you to bring the cage here… wake up your people, and make them search around"

Toukens was going to ignore the words of Black and do it at his way… but that nightmarish look on the Pale man sent Goosebumps all over his body. Glancing one last time at the terrified man at the other side of the door, made the man feel like killing someone.

He knew... that he wasn't going to like anything at all.

* * *

Everyone loves to sleep, your mother loves to sleep, your brothers loves to sleep... Heck even your dog loves to sleep. Sleep is the most important thing on the long life of living beings. If someone interrupts your sweet slumber, you can't return so easy to your beautiful fantasy, no matter how hard you try, your peaceful land is shattered into oblivion and replaced with the rays of today.

Mkamba was roughly awoken by his brother when he was having the most pleasant dreams, the yellowish colors from Africa's Savanna, the pleasant heat from the heart of the Yellow Paradise, the lovely sounds from nature and it's variety of birds, all the dashing scenery that was being portrayed was his race against one of the most fastest Cheetah on the Savanna... and now it was cut down. He was finally going to touch and be next to the feline, the piercing Yellow eyes from the cat bore onto his very own soul, he could have sworn that the damned animal smirked at him.

His dream just... evaporated like smoke, the landscape of his loved and far away home was burnt down, the animals and the fresh grass disappeared into nothingness. The relaxing and lovely noises of nature were replaced by the voice that said constantly his name.

Grunting in irritation he rolled and lay in his stomach, covering himself with his blanket, the dark man tried again to go away from reality.

His second try was ruined again when the oldest of his brothers lifted the piece of fabric from his body. Instantly the rays of the early morning sun made their piercing way inside the tent, covering his black eyes with one hand, the guy tried his best to open his eyes. The unstable shadows from two mans stood in front of him, his ears were starting to emit the nervous murmurs and baffling that were coming from the outside made him slowly gain some conscience.

He rubbed and got rid of some Rheum on his eyes, his sight cleared now, glancing up at his two siblings he was looking for some explanation of the sudden interruption of his sweet slumber.

What he encountered... was the worried look that his older brother had.

"Master Toukens Dhey are Hire!" shouted one o the Russian brothers from the outside.

The murmurs around the camp started to increase now, the eyes of the African mans at the entrance of their tent was now replaced by one of surprise. Instantly they looked back at the multitude of actors that were around the place, gasps and uttering of things made their little amount of sound... to increase exaggeratedly.

Mkamba, noticing that his brothers didn't look back at him, decided to stand up from his comfortable position and go to look at the fussiness that was happening at the other side of his tent.

A crowd of actors was made at the core of the Camp site, he could catch a glimpse of Toukens getting out of his cottage in a frantic way, behind him, was a shadow, a very dark one... what he could most get out of it, was it's nightmarish Ember eyes, looking angrily at everyone outside.

The sound of unoiled wheels echoed near the place, the crowd was now starting to be a big mess, voices rang from here and there. The trotting of a horse now entered on the scenery. People were now exclaiming and saying things to Toukens, worry and nervousness present on every tone and level of voice.

Voices, Voices, Voices.

Everything started to spin, Mkamba was starting to have a little headache, he didn't know what was going on in here, why were people suddenly up this early on the morning? What was all this fuzzing about? What was happening?

"SILENCE!"

Instantly everyone stopped talking.

Toukens rubbing his face in a irritated manner, made his way at the front of the bi amount of Actors.

Mkamba and his two brothers reunited with their other siblings. Curiosity was very well written over his face. When they arrived with the other African mans... the guy couldn't help but stare in shock at what he saw.

It was a Cage, a Green and blue one, decorated with small patterns of diamonds and circles, it's big and bronze wheels were now sightly distorted from their original form. The silver polished bars were now... ruined, claw marks were in different sides of the cage, the bars were covered in morning frost... and some of them...

_Had bright marks of Blood._

A hole was made on the part where a chain used to be. The bars on that spot, were now broken and pointing to random ways. Inside the cage, was a trail of blood, hand marks were printed on the floor, those hands... were small.

Mkamba's eyes were now wide in horror at the final touch of the ruined cage...

Feathers...

Pink, purple and green feathers were scattered on the cage.

Toukens was left speechless, the cage was ruined, the cage emanated a smell of blood, the damned cage... now had an aura of death that gave him the feeling to get away from it on that moment.

His horrified look went back to the Spanish couple, Fuentes was on the horse and his wife was next to it.

Both husband and wife stared back at him, looking at him with a sorrowful look, Maria Fuentes read very well the eyes of Marcoh Toukens... that look haunted her dreams and memories of her distant childhood, she used to get that look when she did something wrong, when something wasn't clear... when something wasn't right.

_'Explain'_

"We followed your ordenes Mestro Toukens... we went back al lugar where we guarded the cage... Both of the last Guardias told us that the girl was gone..."_  
_

Everyone was silent...

"Pero... when we came back... we found la Jaula like this..." said Fuentes straightly

Marcoh just stared in disbelief at the bars tainted with dried blood, those prints were from the holding of it. The unpleasant smell of blood made it's way through his nose. And the bloody screams of the bird girl started to taunt his mind.

Nana was making her passing way through the crowd, it was so silent... that it felt very awkward. She was awakened by the Noise that these sick people were making early on the morning, interrupting her sweet slumber.

Her beautiful dream was ripped from her grasp like paper. It was so perfect, she and her sisters traveling around the world, the amount of spectators an people making a big amount of crowds just to see their awesome performance. The richness and the fame was everything that was only present in her brown eyes. The glitter of jewels and gold shined beautifully on her and her sisters. It was her only wish come true, she really didn't want it to end, she wanted to stay on that fantasy forever.

But everyone always tends to make her life impossible and shatter it slowly, because her Perfection of a dream evaporated instantly.

Murmurs, shouts and mumblings were heard at near distance, her eye started to twitch...

After the Booming voice of Master Toukens silenced the place... everything just... went dead.

It was silent... in that exaggerated point that it wasn't normal... at all. So she stood up and went outside to know what all this fuzz was about.

But... when she got to the front and glanced at the attention center... she couldn't have felt more guilty on her whole life.

Her eyes just stared at the ruined cage, at the feathers that were randomly scattered through the wooden floor of the rolling prison, the bloody prints of hands that were on the bars... just made her look more lost and frightened.

_'Tomorrow…'_

Her bronze skin was loosing it's color, her heart was racing so fast on her chest that she could barely hear someone. Little tears were slowly making its way down from her eyes, she couldn't understand... she just wanted her gone... She wanted her do disappear from the sight from everyone around the place..._  
_

_'Maybe you will have what you want'_

But... she didn't mean it in this way...

The blood marks were now imprinted in her memory, the broken bars were going to haunt her dreams forever because they looked like they were broken by a monster, the claw marks were the proof that something dangerous was attacking the girl inside the Cage. The hand prints on the side bars... were going to give her nightmares for the rest of her life... she could already imagine the terrified screams from the girl...

Have you ever felt... that sensation that is marked deep within your chest? That one that you have when you know that you did something wrong... that one that is very hard to take away from your body. You really know which one I'm talking about... The one that... no matter what you try to do, or forget, it's always there. And you know that it will never go, unless you are forgiven.

That sensation lies on your heart, and it get's itself instantly pinned on your heart. This sensation starts to eat you alive slowly, making your chest feel heavy, tighten slowly, and squeeze on certain moments your suffering heart. It hurts... right? It hurts so much... that you want it to end... forever.

Nana felt that her life was going to end... that all of this was her entire fault.

Her eyes scanned everyone, their eyes looking down guiltily at the floor. Her eyes landed on Master Toukens and his face of silent sorrow, then her eyes moved where Mkamba was. The guy looked lost at the cage, tears going down and down through his face. She felt how her heart was squeezed at the sight of the happy and Joyful man crying his painful tears... mourning for his friend.

Her look landed finally... on Pitch Black, who was now standing near Toukens... with the most frightened and lost look that she had ever saw.

* * *

Lost...

He lost... the mere sight of the Cage was a proof that he finally lost on his whole life.

_Claw marks, blood._ Those were the first hings that his Ember eyes took sight of. Those were the only print sights that were left on the Cage, the desperation of being saved was planted on those red marks.

_Broken bars_. A beast... a wild animal... a creature, something... something tore away his little Jewel from existence, something rubbed on his face that he could no longer gain what he wanted.

What? What could have done this?

His eyes just got stained at the last thing that adorned the cage.

_Morning Frost._

His pale skin got whiter, at the only sight of the little cape of ice that was on the bars and wheels._ His mind was now processing this. _He couldn't believe it, he could NOT believe it. How? Why? He knew... he rally knew who was the one who made all of this._  
_

_Jack Frost_

***Flash back(?)***

_The poor skinny boy from the fair land of America, the insolent and despiteful child of the foolish Sheepherder from Burgess. He remembers him, the brat was very annoying, the stupid kid got in his nerves every time that he heard him defend his father, he remembers... he remembers the look that the kid gave him when he won the rights of the Peaceful Land of Arcandia. Those brown eyes were dark, those eyes were menacing and challenging, making with him a silent promise that he knew would never fulfill... those eyes were burning in fire, trying it's best to fierce through his very own soul. That look wasn't one of a child... that look was one of a determined man._

_Time passed, and the second time that he encountered the hellion... was when in his very own home. The kid had grown up, he looked now like a young man, his shoulders and his back were straight like he could face everything in the world. But things changed from his looks. the Brown hair that he could barely remember was now White as snow, his peachy skin was paler than the white clouds in the sky, he was barefoot and he got in hand a very large stick._

_The guy was rambling through multiple documents on one o his shelves, his fingers stopping on certain folders. What caught Pitch's attention... was the frost that was starting to form on the feet of the boy. His eyes stopped again on the guy again... he realized something._

_Jackson Frost was no longer Human._

_He had read of spirits and deities of nature, of reincarnations of gods and seasons it selves, he never thought that he would encountered one in his life... But it seemed that Luck loved him... a Lot._

_That night he almost got himself a trophy, the boy was so damn fast that he had to use a Revolver that he got on the office, the kid had a folder in hand and was desperately looking for a way to escape from that place, shots rang inside the room, and the window went open so suddenly, the last shot resounded on the house, and a cry of pain went next from it. The scattering of papers could be heard, the whining sound of the wind was present from outside, then he felt how a painful piece of solid ice made contact with his body. _

_When he looked back where the boy was... he found him gone._

_The only thing left where he was... were the Property Papers from Arcandia._

***end***

Now... he didn't understand what happened, he could have swore that the Frost Kid... was in Love with Toothiana. He saw him, he Remembers it!

The look on the girl's face when Frost turned different shades of blue, the lost look on the boy at last night's performance... was one of captivation.

What could have happened to the kid? Why kill the girl? He knew... he knew that Jackson Frost killed the girl, that was why he looked frantically everywhere before the show began. He... he just waited for the right moment to strike and murder the Wonder of Humanity that this place had...

The sweet Melody from the music box... was now an Illusion, the things that the girl was going to provide him were now lost and forgotten in oblivion, no one would ever know the Extravagance that was Toothiana, the entertainment that she could bring...

Pitch Black now looked blankly at the cage.

Everything that surrounded him disappeared into nothingness, his Ember eyes were dull and lifeless.

Then he understood the message that Jackson leaved him with... this.

**'If I would never have what I want... _neither you_**'

* * *

**_[I don't care if it's a lie...]_**

People in _Le Cirque_ knew it...

This was going to be their way down the hill... literally.

Actors were now questioning what were they going to do. Toothiana was dead, the circus was... in some point going to fall. They knew it.

The next weeks were going to be their doom, no one knew what killed the Bird girl, no one even dared to go tho the Woods anymore, fearing that they would have the same (or worst) end as her.

Pitch Black... just leaved the place without saying nothing...

Nana's most wanted wish... dissolved onto nothingness, fame and fortune weren't worth anything now...

Mkamba felt bad... he felt like he lost one part of him, Thiana was a wonderful friend, she was like all o them... a person, someone with dreams, someone that lived in this place... trying to survive.

His dark eyes now glanced down at the little can with some coins inside. The sight of it... just pained him.

_'I bet that you can't fill this can of berry's in one day!'_

He grabbed the piece of metal and he empty it the fastest as he could. The little amount of coins falling on the ground were ignored. He just grabbed the can... ad went as fast as he could to the woods.

Nana stared at the Trees, her eyes were now dull. She really wanted Toothiana to come back, she wanted her to be alive... she wanted to say sorry, she wanted to apologize for everything that she did to her.

"BRING HER BACK!" she shouted_  
_

She wished she never spoke to the Strange Man... If it weren't for That single conversation, Toothiana would be alive.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"

Tears were now going slowly down her eyes, the ache in her heart was tightening slowly.

"You didn't want what?"

She froze, her heart hammered on her chest, and her hands trembled.

"Nana, answer. You. Didn't. want. WHAT?"

Mkamba's voice scared her, his tone terrified her, the things that he could do to her terrified her...

"I-i..." she turned back, and faced the dark man.

His look was one of a broken man, his eyes were out of light and joy. his face lacked of a warm smile, he looked so dull... and hopeless.

"It's all my fault" she said looking down

If it weren't for her Greed and Pride, he wishes and personal needs, things would just be normal.

The African went near the Arabian girl, and hugged her. Feeling sorry for the poor girl.

The wind just blew, singing a silent song to the pair of humans that were standing at the entrance of the forest, the chant that made, ruffled the leaves in the trees and lifted some leaves up, the cold and freezing breeze was now dancing and dancing through the place...

* * *

_**[Having something is better than nothing... right?]**_

What does it feels... to be free? How does it feels to feel the wind caress you gently and with an unknown love? Have you felt complete in your whole existence? Have you felt that everything that you most longed for... is finally given to you? How do you feel... to find someone that could bring you your most longed happiness?

Tooth couldn't explain what she was feeling, after eight years of cruelty and imprisonment, she could finally feel the wind. Sure, it sometimes blew on the damned cage, that wind was the taunting one, the one that always invited and teased her to go outside, the one that loved to annoy her to no end and always seemed to remind her of the situation that she was in.

She was trapped, she was held like a prisoner.

Her eyes were sightly lost, staring at a blank point on the sky filled with amounts of clouds.

Her wings flapping silently, made her float in that point.

She forgot the sensation... the sensation of flying freely, the sensation of letting the wind carry you where ever it went. She forgot how wonderful it felt touching the sky...

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tackled her from her back.

"GAAH!"

She felt how she was falling, and falling. she tried so hard to flap her wings, but something was restricting it. Two arms were now hugging her waist, and she felt a chin recharged on her head.

Instantly the falling sensation stopped, her heart was hammering in her chest and her face was a little pale.

A light chuckle broke the silence.

She smiled playfully and elbowed her mysterious captor.

"Ow!"

The holding that was maintaining her captures lightened, she instantly went out o it and faced the boy before her.

The first thing that she saw was the cheeky grin and white pearly teeth of Jack Frost.

"Jack..."

"What? Can't I hug you?" he asked with a little pout at the end

She laughed warmly at the question of the boy, she flew near him and hugged him more tightly.

Jack smiled, returning the hug he made both of them twirl around in the wind, Tooth finding entertaining his actions played along, both of them were now dancing on the blue cloudy sky. The wind carried and moved them from place to place. Tooth had never danced like this, she loved how Jack paced from one side to another, back and forth, the twirls were at random moments and he lifted her on occasions.

Their laughter filled the wind with a vibrant sensation of pure Joy and Happiness, the wind started to blow, sending it's happy feeling to the world...

The feeling o Freedom, the feeling of accompaniment, the wind wanted to spread the feelings of his master, because... finally he was happy, and he made some one happy too.

* * *

Months passed, after the Incident of Toothiana, _Le Cirque_ was now a thing of the past, since people didn't come often as before... Actors started to find new places to work, The clowns were the first ones who parted, the Russian brothers were the next going back to their home, Mumbo found a place where he could work on a daily basis, the Fuentes leaved from the place since Maria found out she was Pregnant, Mkamba and his brothers were preparing to part, and go back at their home land.

Maria asked him to free the lions when they arrived at Africa, and take care of himself.

He finally was going back home, He longed fr the day to go back and see his family. He missed the vast land of the African Jungle and Savanna, he was completely happy that now, he and his brothers were free to go, with no more things to worry and compromises, they could finally take their leave.

He took one final look at the Camp site. It now looked deserted, the only tents that were left were the ones from the Arabian family. He knew that they would leave soon too. His look went from the tents to the forest. The rustling sound of the trees was singing to him, reminding him that nothing could change, and that he needed to keep moving on.

His brothers were calling him, waiting for him to part. He would miss the place. He turned at his brothers and started to walk, now he was ready.

"Mkamba!"

The guy stopped on his tracks, and turned around, Nana was running frantically at him, her face was a little pink from exhaustion and she was panting. The guy smiled a little.

"Nana! what? coming to say goodbye?" he teased her

The girl tried to recover her breath, she looked at him with a surprised look on her face and... happiness? Tears streamed down from her eyes, and a big smile of joy was present on her face.

"What's wrong?"

His question was answered when the Arabian lifted up her hand. Holding delicately with her fingers... were two yellow feathers.

The African stared at the feathers in confusion, he grabbed one and looked at it more closely. The tone of the yellow was very bright that it shined (literally), at the ends had this strange little diamond shape-like figure with a slight tone of night blue...

Then it hit him.

He had seen those colors on one single person, his eyes were now wide in Shock. he just stared at the feather in his hand. Words couldn't come out from his mouth, he opened and closed it waiting for damned words to come out.

"I found them at my bed, some minutes ago, I didn't believe it at the beginning... but, who else or what bird has these type of feathers?" she asked delighted

Mkamba couldn't feel more happy in his life, a single tear went down to his cheek.

"I guess nightmares will stop now..." he said glancing at the sky

Nana laughed warmly, and looked up too, wishing to at least have a sight or proof that this was not a dream.

"Yeah... I guess so"

* * *

Tooth sat on one of the near and most tall hills that surrounded the Once famous _Le Cirque._ Her eyes looking at the Parting carriages and Cages from the African mans. Her eyes were filled with melancholy and a little bit of sadness, she wished that she could have said goodbye to her only friend in the Camp. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees, her eyes looking at the landscape that was before her.

A tear fell from her eye, and her look softened now.

She felt how someone hugged her from her back, holding her to tightly that she felt like that hold was never going to release her. a chin rested on her shoulder, a cold breath came out from the mouth of the one who was hugging her. The little breaths that came in and out sent little shivers down her spine.

"Sorry... I always forget that I'm colder than you..."said Jack a little sheepishly

Tooth chuckled silently, closing her eyes she relaxed.

"Don't worry... besides, I love your touch..." she said to him, blushing pink

Jack Smiled.

A silence filled the air, the cold breeze blew silently on the place, and accompanied the couple at the sight of the marching people.

"Would you have liked to say goodbye?" asked Jack a little sadly

Tooth stayed silent for a moment.

"To be honest... Not really..."

Jack was surprised by that.

"Really? Why?"

Tooth sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why would I say goodbye to people... that I know I'll soon see again?"

The Carriages were now fading from their sights, the sun was starting to set, and the landscape started to turn different shades of orange and red.

"Do you regret it?" Jack asked

"Regret what?"

"Making your leave... like that, and leaving them...well..." Jack looked down, feeling guilty

"No... It was the best choice that I had ever made"

His eyes widened at her answer.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper.

His grip on her softened, giving her the chance to turn around and face him, her Amethyst eyes locked with his Icy Blue. A warm smile present on her Heart-shaped face.

"Well..."she said playfully, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack hugged her waist and united their foreheads.

"It's the best one... because I'm enjoying freedom..."

Jack smiled at her reply.

"With you"

His reply was a sweet and cold kiss on her lips.

Indeed... Freedom was the best thing... when you are with some one...

**FIN**

* * *

**OMG! I FINISHED! I FINISHED! iAi SWEET LORD I CANT BELIEVE THIS!**

**This is the end of Fuir du Cirque, Flee the Circus, Escapar del Circo, WHAT EVAHH! T3T, this is the First time that I end a Story. *victory dance*  
**

******All that I hace to say is Thank You so much! **

******To the people that Followed and put to Favs this little piece of Random Magic that my sick imagination came up with I give you my most sincere Hugs and Joy Crys xD, To the people who reviewed I give them thousands and thousands of Cookies, and a really big well-earned Thanks! If it weren't for you, take for sure that I wouldn't have ended up with more ideas and motivation i_i .**

**********This thing Reached like 4,000 and more views and with the posting of this last chapter the stats wil RISE!, **

**********It even Got a really Awesome Concept art. *Thanks Amy n_n***

**********If you are Looking for a Sequel... well sorry NO SEQUEL, my mind won't afford that...  
**

**********BUT! I have in mind a Drabbles section! I already have like... 3 and I'm finishing the 3rd, and a Special Chapter... but it's M rated (yeah... little Ai turned ON her smuth stage D:)  
**

**********the names are:  
**

**********Freedom with You (Drabbles)  
**

**********The Difference Between Molting and Melting (M Rated)************(Nyahahah turn the Fire on baby B)) **  


**********If you are looking up for my future Ideas, or these Two in particular follow me or what ever ^^ you know how things in here work xD  
**

**********Leave me a very BIG review, vent everything that you have, your feels your mind... everyhing!  
**

**********See yah later!  
**


End file.
